Visions of a Ghost Kingdom
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [AU]"La guerra entre Esparta y Troya se había desatado. La sangre, los sonidos bélicos y sobre todo, la captura de prisioneros eran lo más preicindible para tomar ventaja en ella..."
1. ¿Prisioneros o subyugados?

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, desgraciadamente mi nombre no es Masami Kurumada. Sólo me pertenece la historia y trama de esta.**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1. ¿Prisioneros o subyugados?_**

* * *

La guerra entre Esparta y Troya se había desatado.

El canto hacia el campo bélico resonaba en los oídos de cada guerrero que se había enlistado para ir en contra de los romanos. La princesa Helena se encontraba en el territorio enemigo y debían recuperarla, aún si eso constataba que la batalla fuese inminente.

Varios espartanos, de las edades que pasaban los quince años viajaban en tropas que conformarían en la actualidad pequeños escuadrones, no más de cien personas por cuadrilla. Todos ellos con el honor y el orgullo a flor de piel, causándoles ira y enemistad en los sentimientos al pensar en el rapto de la princesa de Esparta.

Uno de los comandantes de una de las cuadrillas, era Saga Archí (se pronuncia Arjí). Un muchacho de no más de veintitrés años, al cual se le había asignado un escuadrón por ser uno de los que poseían mayor edad. Él aceptó, de sobremanera el puesto y se sentía honrado de haber tenido semejante oportunidad en la guerra.

Y estaba de más decir que el puesto le quedaba como espada en mano, era uno de los mejores estrategas y por eso su escuadrón le seguía al pie las órdenes que daba, para ejecutar con limpieza los planes que tenían y ganar terreno en la guerra.

Tenían apenas armamentos para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, pero él sabía cómo aprovechar la naturaleza que se encontraba a los alrededores y utilizarla como camuflaje, y realizar emboscadas silenciosas y fantasmas.

Las provisiones con las que se hacían en cada pueblo cuando descansaban eran más que suficientes.

Pero la cuadrilla de Saga no había sido enviada a ir al campo de batalla, sino a algo mucho más complicado y difícil. Lo cuál era la captura de prisioneros de guerra.

A pesar de que eso implicaría que esperasen demasiado tiempo a ver si es que encontraban algún pequeño indicio de que una parte del ejercito fuese separada. También debían verificar que ellos tuviesen menos fuerza física que ellos, y llevarlos a la ciudad de la justicia, la cual les daría lo que ellos no harían: compasión por sus vidas.

Tres semanas es lo que llevaban cuando es que pudieron capturar a unos cuantos chicos, de al menos trece años mantenían sus edades, y lo máximo que tenían era la edad de Saga.

Los amigos de Saga, Aioros y Shura habían sido los que habían logrado la hazaña de capturar dieciséis chicos del ejército troyano.

Muchos de ellos se mostraban hostiles, demasiado maduros para su edad, pero eso no le causaba demasiados problemas a la hora de regresar.

Ellos, los chicos de la cuadrilla, habían sido nacidos y entrenados en la Pólis bélica de Grecia, pero esta le había pedido permiso a Athenas de ser la jueza de los prisioneros que obtuviesen.

Los troyanos no eran tan maltratados como Saga supuso que haría en un principio. Era un guerrero obstinado y un estratega inteligente, pero a pesar de ser entrenado en las artes de la guerra había crecido conociendo la justicia y por eso no cometería actos inhumanos hacia aquellos que ahora, no eran llamados "enemigos", sino esclavos.

La única diferencia que había entre ellos y su cuadrilla debían ser los gruesos grilletes que habían puesto en sus cuellos y los ropajes, pues en lo demás no había casi nada diferente. A ellos se les daba casi las mismas raciones que en un principio ellos obtenían y no se les encerraba como se pensaba en primer lugar.

Aioros, en conjunto con Saga eran los únicos que hablaban con los prisioneros. Tampoco había que decir que fuesen amables con ellos, pues siempre se mostraban serios frente a ellos. Había tres o cuatro troyanos que no hablaban en lo que raya absoluto.

Eso no le extrañaba a Saga, pues la captura era algo más deshonrante que la derrota, y debía de ser demasiado duro para ellos aceptar que serían humillados y degradados más allá de ser esclavos, eso estaba asegurado.

Pero había uno que les llamaba demasiado la atención a Aioros y a Shura. Ese, como otros varios, no abría la boca, de hecho, apenas y pellizcaba la comida; se mostraba reticente a aceptar que ahora era un prisionero y que iría con ellos cueste lo que cueste.

Estos se lo habían mencionado a él, y como jefe de la cuadrilla tenía que hacer algo, pues era uno de los prisioneros que ahora estaban a su cuidado. No era un enemigo más, ahora era, por así decirlo, de su propiedad y debían cuidar de que no sufriesen daños.

-¿Están seguros? – Le preguntó al castaño y al pelinegro. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Según nos han informado sus demás compañeros, se llama Mu Telikós, pero hay algo en él que no es como los otros prisioneros – le informó Aioros.

-Cada que se le pregunta algo, responde en lo que parece ser el idioma que viene de más allá de oriente, más allá de los dominios de Grecia inclusive – agregó Shura con sus manos preparando las espadas que se le habían sido bendecidas por la representante de Athena en la tierra.

Saga se quedó en silencio, pensando en el posible idioma que hablase Mu Telikós, aunque primero tendría que intentar hacer que soltara palabra alguna.

-¿Y los demás prisioneros saben el lugar de origen que tiene? – objetó. Los otros dos lo miraron confundido por lo que agregó – según me dicen es muy probable que no venga de los territorios troyanos, menos más al oeste de las montañas del Agapeón. Por lo que su lugar de origen debe ser del este.

Aioros y Shura le observaron como si tuviera dos cabezas en donde debería de tener una, este solo se encogió de hombros y caminó en el espacio que había entre ellos dos, dejándolos plasmados por más decir.

-Artemisa se lució esta noche, ¿no les parece? – Mencionó cambiando abruptamente de tema, ambos cerraron la boca y su rostro volvió a ser serio. Saga sonrió, caminó hacia su tienda y se volvió para decir – que pasen buena noche.

-Buena noche – le dijeron al unísono.

Cerró la cortina y se giró, en su cama estaba recostado un bulto, y uno que respiraba. Fastidiado, se acercó de forma silenciosa y le dijo:

-Kanon, te he dicho que tu cama es la de la orilla.

El bulto gimió y se cubrió más de lo que lo había hecho. Saga sonrió de forma socarrona y lo empujo, el otro opuso resistencia. Saga puso sus manos en ambas caderas, como si hubiese hecho mucho esfuerzo para quitarlo de su cama.

-Vaya que tú no maduras eh – le dijo volteándose – con veintitrés años y todo un niño…

-Lo dice el que se comió las moras que me regaló la pueblerina esa – vaya, tal parece que el bulto no estaba dormido. No al menos del todo, Saga se estaba muriendo de la risa por dentro, se acercó y empujó con uno de sus brazos a su hermano, el cual se hizo a un lado de forma voluntaria para dejarle espacio y en la cama y quedarse hablando por un rato, como lo hacían desde siempre.

-Esas moras sabían maravillosas – contradijo – además, no me las comí todas. Hubo varias que te dejé…

-Y esas eran las más pequeñas – replicó Kanon haciendo un puchero, Saga le dio un ligero golpe.

-No sé por qué dicen que yo soy más fuerte que tú – mencionó haciendo una pequeña lucha con su hermano, este le seguía el juego y combatía como si de verdad utilizara fuerza.

-Eso es porque eres mayor que yo – le respondió mirando al vacío, moviendo apenas las manos pero haciendo casi nada de esfuerzo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nuestra madre nos decía que éramos afortunados de ser nacidos en Esparta y no en cualquier parte más allá de los terrenos de Grecia? – Preguntó, dejando aquel juego que tanto le gustaba cuando era pequeño sin soltar las manos de su hermano – Hay algunos territorios en los que sacrifican a uno de ellos, pero tal parece que en la Pólis bélica los trataban como si hubiesen sido enviados de los dioses.

-Sí. Lo recuerdo – susurró Kanon, parecía que sus fuerzas le abandonaron con esa frase y se había vuelto algo reticente a seguir jugando con las manos de su hermano – pero a pesar de eso, seguías siendo el favorito de ambos.

-Ahora tienes casi el mismo poder sobre los chicos como yo – intentó animarle moviendo las manos, esperando que continuaran jugando y así el otro no se pusiera triste – si das una orden, por más descabellada que sea, ellos no podrían desobedecerte. Y tienes los mismos conocimientos que yo en la estrategia, de hechos tienes más fuerza física que yo. De no ser por ti, no hubiésemos ganado y hecho varias emboscadas…

-Gracias por darme crédito Saga, pero no lo merezco – se giró sobre la cama, se levantó y se fue a la contigua – espero que pases buena noche.

Saga se levantó de la propia, pues no sentía ni una pizca de sueño y creyó que lo mejor que podía hacer era ayudar con las guardias.

Abrió la cortina de la tiendo y vio a Aioros caminar con su arco tan típico.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – susurró acercándose. Por reflejo el otro había apuntado a su nariz pero cuando vio quien era bajo la guardia y destensó el arco.

-No es necesaria pero si quieres puedes ir a verificar al norte del campamento, Shura está cuidando el oeste y yo iba a realizar la guardia solo pero ahora me acompañan tú y Shura.

-De acuerdo – regresó dentro de su tiendo y vio como Kanon estaba de nuevo en su cama, sonrió y tomó su espada para caminar a donde estaba Aioros.

-Te recomiendo que también tomes un arco por si las dudas – Saga hizo un truco con la espada, la giró alrededor de su muñeca e hizo varios contrapesos.

-Me valgo bien con la espada y lo sabes – mencionó girándose y dándole la espalda a Aioros – de todas maneras, en la parte norte están los prisioneros, ¿no?

-¿Qué pretendes? – preguntó Aioros, dejando su guardia por un momento para verlo de forma incrédula.

-Me dijeron que tengo que hablar con ese tal Mu Telikós – respondió Saga encogiéndose de hombros – eso es lo que pretendo hacer.

Caminó hacía el área mencionada sin darle tiempo a Aioros de replicar a su pretensión. Cuando hubo llegado al área se metió en la tienda en la que estaban tres o cuatro de ellos.

Según le habían dicho era uno que parecía tener la belleza otorgada por la misma Afrodita, pues tenía cierto encanto y gracilidad que los otros no tenían en absoluto. Por lo que Saga supuso sería fácil encontrarle e intentar hablar con él, o al menos hacerle saber que no era tan malo como había pretendido ser cuando había aceptado la misión.

Pero lo que lo hizo encontrarlo fue la penetrante mirada que le dirigía una sombra. Sus ojos color primavera le asesinaban con la mirada y unos brazos de porcelana cubrían unas piernas largas y delgadas, la boca fruncida, como si el recién llegado hubiese interrumpido sus pensamientos.

Se giró y le dio la espalda al recién llegado, dejando que el suelo a sus pies fuese rodeado por hebras de cabellos lilas.

-Líkai zheli* –murmuró molesto el chico trazando algo en el piso que se hallaba y Saga no pudo sino hacer los ojos cuadrados. Los demás le habían advertido, el chico literalmente no quería hablar la lengua troyana, ya sea por no querer ser entendido o quizá por algo más.

No había entendido nada pero se acercó, intentando no asustar al chico que ahora no le prestaba atención, pero seguía tenso, ya que se le notaba en los hombros.

-Estoy seguro de que no me entendiste – dijo el menor, por primera vez en un idioma que Saga alcanzaba a comprender – por lo que dudo mucho que hables Chino. Quiero estar solo, ya tengo suficiente con ser un prisionero.

Saga se sorprendió por la audacia de las palabras que había en la voz del menor, apenas y aparentaba unos quince años a lo mucho pero le dijeron que tenía diecisiete años. Su sorpresa se esfumó ya que tenía que demostrarle al otro que le debía respeto.

-Lamento decirte que debo seguir un protocolo, y para tu mala suerte debo asegurarme de que comas. No soy yo el que impuso aquella táctica pero debe funcionar, ya que los otros prisioneros no están tan mal como tú.

-¡Déjame solo! – Exclamó volteando hacia el mayor y apretado los puños en su contra, Saga los detuvo con facilidad, dado que el estado anímico de Mu era verdaderamente inestable y no tenía lugar ni energías de donde sacar las fuerzas.

-No lo haré – replicó apretando los puños del otro logrando sacarle una mueca de dolor – necesito saber qué es lo que te impide aceptar el futuro. Tu vida ya no es más la de ser parte de aquel reino, ahora eres un prisionero que nos han mandado a capturar y no puedes hacer nada en contra de eso. Si las moiras ya tejieron tu destino no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, ya sea bueno o malo, debes aceptarlo.

La furia amenazaba por salir de los ojos de Mu, sus labios temblaban por la ira y de la fuerza con la que se los mordía pues la presión que el otro ejercía contra sus manos comenzaba a lastimarle. Pero guardó silencio, como llevaba haciéndolo desde hace más de dos semanas en las que había estado en manos de aquel escuadrón.

-¡¿No vas a decir nada?! – ese chico simplemente miró hacia uno de los costados, a un bulto que se encontraba dormido, su rostro estaba inexpresivo y parecía no escuchar las réplicas del mayor Inclusive parecía ignorar el dolor que pasaban sus manos – siempre te escondes en el silencio, ¿no es así?

Tragó saliva. Saga dejó de apretar con fuerza sus manos y se giró para salir de la tienda.

-Mañana yo mismo revisaré que te comas lo que sea que te traigan. Y si no lo comes te lo haré comer por la mala. Tengo mucha paciencia pero hay pocas veces que salgo de mis casillas.

Cuando estuvo afuera, Mu escupió y observó lo rojas que se encontraban sus manos, hizo un movimiento y escuchó como tronaron varios huesos. Las movió en círculos y parecían cascabeles.

Estúpido líder del escuadrón que lo secuestró. Y eso que él había sido forzado a entrar en aquella estúpida guerra, de la cual ya sabía quién saldría victorioso.

* * *

 _ **Notas-que-se-me-había-olvidado-poner:**_

 _ **1) El nombre de Saga se escribe Archí y se pronuncia Arjí y significa "Comienzo" contrariamente a Telikós que significa "Final"**_

 _ **Ironías que he puesto debido a que necesitaba que sus apellidos tuvieran un significado contrario.**_

 _ ***: Significa "Vete de aquí" tengo el Headcanon de que Mu ahí fue nacido en China pero que se mudo a Grecia so, es por eso que sabe hablar chino.**_


	2. Castigos ejemplares para la desobe

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lastimosamente mi nombre no es Masami Kurumada. Sólo me pertenecen la trama y la historia.**_

 ** _Geia! He traido el segundo capítulo de este coso que... pues, lleva mucho tiempo publicándose y sigue en progreso -voy por el capítulo 8 publicado- en el otro foro. So, pensé que sería una buena idea el comenzar a publicarlo por este lugar. Espero poder actualizar una vez x semana._**

 ** _Agradezco a las personas que pusieron Follow y Favorite a la historia. Me hicieron sentir querida._**

 ** _Sin más les dejo la historia. Ya he tardado demasiado en subir el segundo capítulo._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2. Castigos ejemplares para la desobediencia._**

* * *

Amaneció con tranquilidad, pues ni un solo hombre estaba levantado, con excepción de Saga, Aioros y Shura; los cuáles se habían quedad tomando guardia.

O al menos eso se esperaba. En una de las tiendas de campaña de la parte norte, se encontraba Mu, observando el vacío desde su lugar, quieto. Pensando en la noche anterior, y de la amenaza que había recibido por parte del que se había enterado, era el jefe de la cuadrilla que le había capturado.

Se sentía furioso, impotente y no sabía lo que le depararía el destino con ese sujeto, ¿Se preocupaba porque él no comía? ¿Él, un mero esclavo? Usualmente debiera ser al revés y él exigiría el alimento pero, parece que él si se preocupaba por lo que les pasara a ellos, los simples prisioneros de guerra.

Con uno de sus dedos, se pasó la mayor parte de la noche dibujando círculos en la tierra, y hasta dejar huecos en ella se sintió satisfecho.

Tres pulgadas era lo que medía su obra maestra. Claro que no se podía decir la gran cosa dado que la tierra en esa parte de la geografía era demasiado dura como para siquiera intentar cavar.

Abrazó a sus piernas, pues hasta en ese momento sentía el frío calarle en ellas y tomó una de las sábanas rústicas que le fuesen entregadas para dormir sin demasiado frío. No es que esta fuera demasiado cobertora, pero era gratificante estar tapado con algo en la noche.

Cuando escuchó voces afuera de la tienda en la que residían los prisioneros, supo que ya la mayoría de la cuadrilla había de estar despierta, gracias a los que tomaron guardia por supuesto. Bufó pues sabía lo que se le diría en ese día.

Un chico menudo de cabellos castaños y que se parecía mucho al tal Aioros se apareció abriendo las cortinas de la tienda y dejando el paso a los rayos de Apolo de forma directa en los rostros de algunos durmientes, sonrió con timidez y dejó en el suelo cinco porciones de sopa, bayas, queso, pan y agua. No eran banquetes pero sin duda no los matarían de hambre aquellos hombres.

Los demás se levantaron de forma lenta, mientras que Mu los veía con frío desinterés. Escuchaba huesos tronarse por aquí, otros por allá y uno que otro bostezo, lo que daba fin a su rato de tranquilidad.

Uno de sus amigos, para ser precisos, su mejor amigo, que le había obligado a meterse en tal ajetreo y por el cual terminaron ambos siendo prisioneros volteó a su lugar y le habló.

-Ven – resopló pero hizo lo que se le pedía. Cuando estuvo cerca este puso en su mano una porción de las que había en la bandeja que dejo el chico. Mu le observó apático.

-No lo quiero Afrodita, no tengo hambre – le dijo entre palabras y gruñidos. Hablando en chino para que los otros no lograran entenderle

-Tienes que comer algo Mu – le respondió en el mismo lenguaje, sosteniendo encima de las manos del menor el plato con sopa y el trozo de queso – no has comido desde hace más de tres semanas, así te morirás de hambre. Y te digo que es algo lento y doloroso. Dime, ¿has dormido? – el otro negó con la cabeza. Afrodita negó cerrando los ojos, exasperado por la terquedad de su mejor amigo – no comes. No duermes, dime ¿de dónde piensas sacar energías? ¿Qué acaso no quieres sobrevivir?

-¿Y qué sentido tiene vivir si ya no poseo libertad? – le preguntó. Puso el plato con sopa en el suelo y se giro, para quedar acostado y dándole la espalda a Afrodita y a los otros prisioneros. Afrodita se acostó detrás de él y comenzó a trenzar uno de sus cabellos.

-Podrás recuperarla si pones empeño en ello – le confortó lo más dulcemente que pudo, como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño al cual le atormenta una pesadilla que tiene todas las noches – sé que la perspectiva de ser prisioneros no es buena – sabía la mirada de escepticismo que el otro tenía en el rostro, así que se corrigió – bueno, es mala en realidad. Pero no es tan mala como pensamos que sería, al menos esfuérzate un poco por luchar. Alguien que no pone jamás resistencia es alguien que ya ha perdido el combate, recuerda esa frase.

-Esa frase solían decírnosla muy seguido, ¿no? – mencionó Mu con tono melancólico. Suspiró y tomó aquel plato que su amigo le hubiese dejado y tomó un par de sorbos a la sopa, después comenzó a pellizcar el queso y lo dejó en su lugar – listo. Ya comí un poco.

Afrodita dejó su mechón de cabello y tomó la porción que el otro apenas y había tocado.

-Mu – le dijo, el otro se giró y antes de que hablase tenía queso dentro de su boca. Lo escupió de inmediato.

-¡¿Por qué haces eso?! – Vociferó, todavía hablando en el lenguaje que ningún otro hablaba más que su amigo.

-Tienes que comértelo – le dijo el otro. En su cara no había atisbos de diversión por lo que, refunfuñando, Mu se comió el trozo completo de la porción. Su amigo le puso frente a su rostro el plato y bebió el contenido como si fuese agua.

-Listo – anunció – ¿contento?

Afrodita sonrió.

-Contento. Ahora puedes descansar – Mu le asesinó con la mirada – no estoy bromeando, necesitas descansar.

Mu hizo una mueca, no tenía nada de sueño, no quería dormir. Pero su amigo le obligaba, así que cerró los ojos por unos momentos, entrando al instante en el mundo de los sueños, protegido por su mejor amigo, su amigo de la infancia.

Afrodita sonrió y le acarició la cabeza sabiendo que ya dormiría al menos un poco, pensó que sería una buena idea cuidarle en el tiempo que dormía.

-¿Por fin se durmió el extranjero? – preguntó uno de los chicos que se encontraban en la campaña, Afrodita bufó porque no le gustaba que le dijesen extranjero; aunque hasta ese día no había replicado nada, pues el otro solo quería hablar en su lengua natal y no hablaba con nadie, tal vez con él como excepción.

-No es un extranjero Shaka, y lo sabes. Su padrastro es de aquí, y el creció en Troya, Telikós es el apellido que se le dio y eso quiere decir que no es uno. El que hable en otra lengua es algo completamente diferente.

-¿Y cómo es que le entiendes? – le dijo Shaka escéptico, Afrodita suspiró por las preguntas estúpidas que decía el otro, que no quería nunca estar de lado del otro.

-De la misma forma en la que tú hablar en Griego, Shaka – replicó con una sonrisa socarrona – he crecido con él y me enseñó el idioma para comunicarnos por si algo parecido sucedía.

Shaka gruñó algo intangible, se alejó de ellos y Afrodita siguió con su labor de vigilar el sueño de Mu.

Las nueve de la mañana. El sol ya estaba calando, Mu ya se sentía descansado y Afrodita satisfecho. A tiempo para la llamada de los esclavos a salir de sus campañas, pues recibirían un anuncio del jefe del escuadrón.

La plática con Saga Archí no fue tan larga, les mencionó que de momento tardarían en llegar a la ciudad de la justicia, pues hubo varios derrumbes en las montañas de Agapeón y necesitarían tiempo para tomar otro camino, ellos no harían nada, pues las órdenes de sus superiores no habían sido explícitas ni les habían dicho que hacer con ellos.

-Necesito hablar contigo – digo, por último apuntando a Mu. Este tenía la mirada fría e intangible, se sentó en el suelo más rápido de lo que muchos lograron ver. Saga le hizo una señal a Aioros para que sacase a los otros y este con un movimiento amable los recorrió fuera de la tienda.

Y eso incluía a Aioros, el cual se fue fuera para vigilar que ninguno escuchara sin permiso. Cuando se aseguró de que nadie estaba en los alrededores le preguntó con la voz seria.

-¿Comiste como te lo ordené? – Mu soltó un resoplido. Él para Mu no era nadie como para darle órdenes.

-¿Qué más da? – respondió volteándose y dando un paso cuando el otro le contesto.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no lo hiciste? – dudó con una ceja levantada. Ese chico comenzaba a hacerle perder la paciencia, una sola cosa y no dudaría en gritarle

-Yo jamás dije tal cosa – tomó una pausa para después decir su nombre, lo más fríamente posible para él –, Saga Archí.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme así! – vociferó este caminando hacía él y deteniéndole por el antebrazo. Mu intentó retirarlo pero la fuerza del mayor aún era de más volumen que la suya.

-¿Y qué significa usted para mí como para merecerse mi respeto? – le replicó escupiéndole las palabras en su rostro.

-¡Eres un esclavo y mi grupo te ha capturado, mínimo deberías no contestarme! – estaba furioso, Mu le retaba con la mirada a hacer cualquier otra cosa. No le importaba lo que aquel hombre le dijera.

-¡Yo no te debo nada! – exclamó intentando soltarse más el agarre del mayor sobre su brazo era igual al de la otra noche. Fuerte y sin dudas – ¡Suéltame ya!

Saga no movió ningún músculo, ahora su rostro se mostraba sin ninguna clase de piedad y estaba ensombrecido. Con la voz fría preguntó – ¿Y por qué debería de hacer tal cosa?

Mu no respondió, solo le escupió en el rostro. Lo que pasó a continuación fue tan rápido que no pudo verlo, solo sintió el peso de algo menudo estrellarse contra su mejilla y el sonido sordo de su piel recibiendo el impacto.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, su cabeza daba vueltas y no paraba de ver estrellas, ¿Aquel hombre le había abofeteado? Pues parecía, dado que no sentía más que dolor en un área específica del rostro, donde supuso que había impactado el manotazo.

Escupió, esta vez en el suelo. Tosió un par de veces y cuando dejó de ver luces se aseguró de ver con furia al rostro del comandante.

Subió la vista a tiempo para ver como el mayor se quitaba la saliva del rostro con suficiencia. Saga se veía sorprendido, tomado por sorpresa.

Mu ahora se encontraba preparado por si de nuevo le golpeaba el comandante, el mundo le daba vueltas y la cabeza le palpitaba increíblemente fuerte, pero no mostraría debilidad frente a alguien que no se merecía su respeto. Él jamás se doblegaría ante nadie, ni siquiera con el castigo que sea que se le imponga por hacer eso.

Saga se quedó pensando, no sabía con que cosa podría castigarle porque él no era tan sádico como DeathMask. Ese chico sí que era un caso.

Una voz proveniente de fuera de la tienda interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Aioros asomando la cabeza – escuché un golpe y pensé que ocurría algo.

-No es nada – respondió Saga, el otro le miró no entendiendo pero dejó de molestar y se fue –. Ahora – miró hacía Mu – no puedo quitarte el alimento porque es lo que has hecho por ti mismo – el menor bufó de manera imperceptible para Saga – de momento retírate.

Mu salió de la tienda dando zancadas, furioso y echando humo, cuando llegó a la tienda en la que dormía se encontró con Afrodita y exhaló para tranquilizarse. El otro le miró sorprendido y se levantó de su lugar.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? – Le preguntó cuando estuvo cerca de él, Mu suavizó la mirada - ¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla?

Afrodita se acercó para tocarle el rostro, apenas le rozó la mejilla y Mu se alejó, aún le seguía doliendo.

-No me ocurrió nada – dijo, aún molesto con aquel estúpido hombre. Afrodita se acercó dudoso y tocó su hombro.

-En ese caso, debo asumir que también estás enojado por nada – replicó con los brazos cruzados. Mu se giró y le encaró.

-Es solo un golpe – respondió intentando que el otro dejara el asunto por las buenas.

Afrodita se mostró preocupado.

-Pero un golpe en tu piel es un pecado – le aseguró. Mu no pudo hacer más que soltar una risotada y Afrodita sonrió. Se acercó más para abrazarle y el otro no dudó en lanzarse a sus brazos.

-Gracias – susurró sonriendo, ahora lo que más necesitaba era ser reconfortado y para eso servía Afrodita. Se aferró a los pliegues de su camisa y los estrujo entre sus manos.

-No tienes que agradecer Mu, sabes que puedes contar conmigo – dijo acariciando sus cabellos, parecía un niño indefenso a su mirada.

Al anochecer Saga se encontraba con los nervios a flor de piel. Le había pedido consejos a Aioros para darle un castigo al chico por semejante actitud y terquedad que tenía, pero el mayor no había sido capaz de darle una respuesta satisfactoria.

Se masajeaba las sienes cuando entró Kanon con algo entre manos. Saga le observó curioso y no tardó demasiado en preguntar algo que era inevitable.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? – Kanon pareció apenas darse cuenta de su presencia. Como simple respuesta levantó sus manos y Saga vio que aquel bulto era nada más y nada menos que un pájaro – ¿Cazando pájaros?

-No – le respondió negando con la cabeza mientras acariciaba de forma distraída al animal en sus manos – estaba cazando y vi a este gorrión que se había lastimado. Lo tomé y cuidé durante un rato.

Una gota surcó por la nuca de Saga de forma desapercibida.

-¿Y en eso tardaste todo el día?

-No. Eso fue solo el almuerzo. Pero descubrí un arroyo por aquí que tiene el agua increíblemente cristalina y se puede ver el fondo de esta. Y ahí me pasé toda la mañana.

Saga puso los ojos en blanco. En resumen, se había pasado el día haciendo nada.

-Ah, por cierto – Kanon agregó - ¿de qué me he perdido? – Después de aquella pregunta, Saga tuvo ganas mortales de asesinar a su hermano, pero se contuvo y exhaló para tranquilizarse.

-¿Recuerdas aquel prisionero que se niega a comer y habla en chino? – Le preguntó. Kanon asintió – pues he de admitir que tiene agallas.

-¿Te insultó? – insinuó Kanon.

-Sí, pero aparte me escupió en el rostro – respondió Saga intentando no tomarle importancia, pero el rostro de Kanon no ayudaba demasiado que digamos.

-¿Y qué le hiciste?

-¿Aparte de una bofetada?, no he pensado en su castigo seriamente.

-A cualquiera de los soldados le quitarías su ración de comida durante tres días – respondió con naturalidad, recordando situaciones parecidas.

-Él casi nunca come, por lo que no haría diferencia – replicó Saga.

Kanon se quedó pensando, vaya que era difícil un castigo para alguien que los repelía. Frunció los labios y observó al gorrión que descansaba en sus manos.

-Supongo que a veces un comandante tiene que pasar por situaciones que el mismo tiene que solucionar, y eso le traerá problemas si no les atiende. ¿Comprendes?

Saga le observó como si hubiese tomado vino que el mismo Dionisio le haya entregado, pues parecía decir cosas sin sentido, o al menos para él.

-¿Sabías que los pájaros enjaulados son incapaces de volar? No es por el hecho de estar enjaulados, sino porque no ven algo que pueda romper la cerradura. Y lo mismo sucede cuando sus alas ya no pueden más. Aunque eso se puede tomar de forma metafórica, es por eso que aquel chico se muestra tan rebelde, a pesar de que sus esperanzas ya están muertas, su espíritu es libre y jamás aceptará el encierro. ¿No puedes empezar eso?

Saga se quedó mudo. Las palabras de su hermano le dijo eran extrañas pero tenían demasiado sentido si de verdad se ponían atención a ellas.

-El gorrión dormirá en tu cama – dijo Kanon de improvisto. Saga se quedó extrañado y Kanon señaló al pájaro que había entre sus manos.

-No lo hará. No me gusta tener mi cama llena de plumas y pulgas.

Kanon emitió un pequeño bufido, más no peleo con su hermano porque este ya salía de la carpa.

Saga apenas en ese momento recordaba que al que le tocaba la guardia era a DeathMask.

-¿Saga? – Y sí, era el mismo – ¿qué haces fuera de tu carpa? La guardia solo le toca a una persona.

-Quiero ver a una tienda de la sección norte – respondió intentando ignorarle, caminando hacia el lugar en específico. Y el otro no le replicó nada. Solo se quedó quieto, extrañado por la actitud de Saga.

La distancia no era demasiada por lo que llegó muy rápido a la tienda en específico, abrió la cortina y buscó a una cortina de cabellos lilas. En primer plano no se veía, la luz que ofrecía Artemisa no era precisamente el mejor reflector y menos cuando estaba en su punto más alto del cielo, pero tampoco estaba en ninguna parte, maldijo por lo bajo y cerró la cortina.

-¡DeathMask! – Gritó, el aludido llegó trotando a su encuentro extrañado – ¿quién estaba a cargo de revisar a los prisioneros?

-Creo que a Aioros, aunque se fue a buscar leña para el campamento, ¿Por qué lo dice?

-Hace falta uno – el otro se puso pálido. Él caminó a paso rápido hacia su tienda, en la que Kanon ya se encontraba durmiendo en su cama de nuevo, tomó su espada y avisó al que se encontraba en la guardia – iré a buscarle. Nuestra misión era traer prisioneros y no debemos dejarles escapar. Tú sigue vigilando.

¿Cómo es que pudo escapar uno? Si lo pensaba un poco, no dormían con las cuerdas en las manos; "cuestiones de comodidad" es lo que le había dicho Aioros, pues este había hecho tal petición.

-Mierda – susurró. Ahora por un descuido tenía que volver a capturar a uno de ellos. Sin saberlo con exactitud, sus pasos fueron al lago del que su hermano le había hablado. O al menos eso se dio cuenta.

Y Kanon había tenido razón del lugar, era espectacular y hermoso. Muy, muy hermoso. Y parecía tener ninfas porque había una criatura parada que deslumbraba.

¡Espera! Ese era el prisionero, Mu. Saga abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al final de cuentas, todo lo que le habían dicho la verdad, tenía una belleza incomparable.

Se acercó sin saber en qué momento sus piernas se movían por si solas, y antes de darse cuenta estaba detrás de él.

-¿Qué haces en este lugar? – A pesar de que sus piernas había caminado por si solas, su voz fue controlada por él y era fría y tenebrosa.

Mu dio un ligero salto en su lugar. Se vio sorprendido cuando volteó y observó al hombre que se encontraba detrás de él. Apenas y Saga lo notaba, pero sus ojos se encontraban ligeramente rojos y estaban cristalinos.

El menor endureció su mirada.

-No he escapado si es lo que piensa – se defendió – Aioros está cerca de aquí, y me aseguró que no era necesario decirle nada. Además no dejaría a Afrodita solo en este lugar.

Sin decir nada más, ni darle tiempo a Saga de replicar, se volteó hacia el lago y ver algo que el mayor no alcanzaba a dilucidar.

Escuchó pasos acercarse y cuando vio quien era supo que Mu no le había mentido, Aioros regresaba de una arboleda con leña en ambas manos como le había dicho DeathMask, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vieron a Saga cerca del prisionero.

-¿Por qué sacaste a un prisionero sin avisarle al guardia en turno? – le preguntó Saga.

-Porque no lo permitiría. Él tenía ganas de salir un rato y puse la leña como excusa.

-¿Y por qué cumples sus caprichos? – replicó Saga, probablemente molesto por el tono de voz que llevaba.

-No pueden estar sin hacer nada Saga, el es un caso especial por lo que se le pueden conceder deseos especiales.

Saga abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin emitir sonido. Sintió como Mu se acercaba a ellos y le hablaba a Aioros.

-Gracias por dejarme salir – agradeció – lo necesitaba – Aioros sonrió e hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

-No hay de que – murmuró.

-Aioros, si no te molesta yo me encargaré de llevarlo a su tienda.

Le tomó del brazo como si fuera un niño pequeño, Mu se tensó e intentó safarse. Aioros igual se tensó un poco, pero no dijo nada.

-No creo que sea lo mejor Saga, venías a decir algo más, ¿qué era?

-Buscaba a cierto troyano – mencionó, el aludido bufó. Aioros suspiró exasperado.

-¿Algo más? – Continuó el arquero un poco fastidiado.

-Tengo que hablar a solas con él – mencionó, esperando que esta vez el otro le hiciera caso.

Aioros observó a Mu. Este le dio un asentimiento de cabeza, inseguro pero lo hizo.

El mayor se alejó, no sabiendo lo que ocurriría pero esperando que no se repitiera nada del altercado de aquella tarde.

-¿Qué necesita? – Murmuró Mu mirando el suelo.

-Ya he pensado en tu castigo – le aseguró Saga.

-¿Y qué es tan difícil como para que se tomara todo el día en pensarlo? – Se burlo el menor.

-Sé que estar cerca de mí te es molesto – señaló el comandante, Mu se mordió el labio, comenzaba a preocuparse por su integridad física – y por eso serás mi esclavo por una semana.

-¿Q-qué? – susurró incapaz de creerlo. Él no iba a obedecer sus órdenes, ni ese día ni la semana siguiente.

-Es una lección que debes pasar – continuó Saga, hablando fríamente – comenzarás mañana, así que te sugiero dormir.

Le soltó el brazo y caminó hacía el campamento. Mu guiado por su rabia hacia el mayor, intentó golpearle, más era un hábito que comenzaba a desarrollar en el que siempre Saga bloqueaba el golpe.

-Nunca vas a entender – se lamento. Tomó el puño y con ese caminó hacía la tienda del menor, ahí lo dejó y cerró la cortina.

Caminó hacia el guardia y le deseo buena noche. Acto seguido fue a su tienda esperando dormir pero de nuevo estaba Kanon en su cama.

-Kanon – susurró. Sonrió un poco pero el otro ya se encontraba profundamente dormido, así que no lo quiso despertar y se fue a la cama del menor.


	3. Don't speak in other languages

**_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, desgraciadamente mi nombre no es Masami Kurumada. Sólo me pertenece la idea de esta historia y su trama._**

 ** _Geia! Trayendo tarde el capítulo 3, lo sé. Pero bueno, un día no hace daño, ¿ne?_**

 ** _Como siempre, espero que disfruten y se diviertan._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3 ~ Don't speak in other languages_**

* * *

El sol salió y lo primero que se despertó fue su adolorida espalda. Emitió un ligero gemido de queja e intentó moverse de forma lenta para no torturar demasiado a su espina dorsal. Sus hebras lilas se esparcieron frente de él. Resopló en un vano gesto de apartarlas de su rostro.

No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido, aunque tal parecía que aquella noche Hypnos le había ganado la pelea y dejado un rato dentro de su reino.

Harto, se quitó el cabello de la cara y se sentó, sintiendo varios de los huesos de su espalda tronar, como cascarones de huevo al ser pisados. Hizo una mueca de dolor por cada crujido que proviniera de su piel.

Observó a uno de sus lados, en el cual dormía profundo Afrodita, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mu le admiraba que viera siempre el lado positivo de todas las cosas a todas las aventuras y locuras en las cuáles él los metía a ambos.

Pero debía haber control en ellos, por lo que debía existir alguien pesimista. Y ese era el trabajo de Mu. Siempre viendo los riesgos de cada cosa que realizaban y replicándole a Afrodita cuando resultaba tener la razón.

Bostezó. A pesar de que se negaba a seguir durmiendo tampoco podía resistir al llamado del dios de los sueños. Se recostó, mantuvo los ojos abiertos por un par de minutos hasta que se decidió por levantarse.

Se tronó la espalda, esta vez sin que se escuchara mal ni que pareciera matraca lo que se escuchaba. Sino de una forma más suave y menos… mal, de cierta forma.

Listo, ya estaba despierto y con energías… ¿Y ahora que es lo que podría hacer? Aquella cuestión derrumbó los inexistentes ánimos que se haya hecho del día y se quedó pensando por un largo rato hasta que su amigo despertó.

-¿No has vuelto a dormir? – fue el "hermoso" saludo que recibió de su parte. Mu bufó y negó con la cabeza.

-"Buenos días Mu" – respondió imitando la voz de Afrodita – "¿cómo has despertado? Apenas y veo que estás despierto." Pues muy bien la verdad. Tengo la espalda quejándose por mi posición para dormir, pero aparte de eso, he despertado de maravilla.

-Vale, vale – replicó el otro. Se acercó y le tomó de una de las manos – ven, habla un poco conmigo en lo que se despiertan los demás.

-¿Y de qué es lo que quieres hablar? Si se me permite preguntar – murmuró dudoso de lo que pensaba su amigo.

-Te quería preguntar qué fue lo que te ocurrió ayer y por qué tenías la mejilla hinchada por supuesto – acotó Afrodita. Mu se mordió el labio, odiaba cuando su amigo se iba al punto de la conversación.

-No fue nada te lo aseguro – se defendió Mu. No dejaría que su amigo se enojase por algo como aquello y su orgullo jamás lo develaría – solo por andar distraído me golpeé con alguien que de pura casualidad golpeaba hacía mi lado.

Afrodita frunció el ceño.

-Pues la herida en tu mejilla parecía bastante intencional – mencionó. Suspiró derrotado, sabía que su amigo jamás soltaría el tema por lo que preguntaría otra cosa – ¿A dónde fuiste cuando saliste de la carpa anoche? ¿Y por qué regresaste enfadado?

Mu puso los ojos en blanco. Creía a su amigo dormido cuando todo aquello sucedió. Cerró los ojos para relajarse y ser lo más honesto que le fuera posible.

-Sol fui a caminar un poco – le respondió. No alejándose demasiado de la verdad – la luz de la luna se veía hermosa y había escuchado que por aquí hay un lindo lago. La curiosidad me ganó y quise verla por mi mismo – terminó, diciéndole todo lo que había hecho. O al menos la mayoría.

-¿Y no te regañaron por eso? ¿Qué no hay un guardia que vigila que no se escapen los prisioneros? – preguntó Afrodita de forma escéptica. Mu refunfuñó algo inaudible para el otro pero contesto.

-Si lo hay pero le pedí permiso para salir y me dejó, bajo su vigilancia por supuesto – acotó, finalizando su plática con su amigo a la llegada del chico que traía siempre la comida.

Afrodita se acercó y tomó dos porciones (como el día anterior) y una se la entregó a Mu, sabiendo que si él no le obligaba a comer, él no lo haría por sí mismo.

Mu, con algo de receló observó el plato que su amigo le ofrecía. Afrodita suspiró, tal vez enojado y le reprochó.

-¿Qué acaso vas a hacer el mismo berrinche de ayer? – preguntó, Mu se encogió de hombros como muda respuesta. Afrodita estaba contando mentalmente para no meterle el bocado por la boca como había realizado en la mañana.

-Al menos cómete esto – dijo señalando un plato de sopa y un trozo de queso en su mano, Mu bufó pero los tomó. Mirándolos como si fuesen sus enemigos o la razón por la que él se encontraba en tal lugar con tal título de esclavo.

Como si quisiera que estos salieran de su boca en cuanto su lengua los tocase, el de cabellos lila comía parte de la porción que el otro le había traído de la charola. En parte tenía un sabor delicioso, pero el honor del troyano jamás le permitiría decir algo así.

Por los gestos que hacía el rostro de Mu, tendría alguna clase de añejamiento (lo cual era demasiado improbable), bueno, eso o que era demasiado bueno actuando.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer gestos? – le dijo su amigo, el cual observó que hacía hasta lo imposible por odiar a aquella comida. Mu resopló fastidiado, pero se comió el resto de su porción, esta vez sin hacer ningún gesto como los anteriores – gracias.

Se terminaron el resto en silencio, Mu obligado por Afrodita y el otro vigilando que no hiciera trampa. Un par de minutos después de terminar su almuerzo Aioros apareció en la entrada de la tienda, observó un poco alrededor de los cuerpos que dormían buscando a Mu y cuando lo encontró le hizo señas para que se acercara.

Mu, extrañado, hizo lo que el otro le pedía y de forma lenta se levantó de su lugar. Afrodita observó extrañado a su amigo, pensó en menos de tres segundos varias veces el detenerlo, pero algo en la forma en la que se movía el otro le decía que lo mejor sería no hacerlo.

Cuando Mu salió de la carpa le pudo preguntar con tranquilidad a Aioros, pues dentro temía que su amigo se entrometiera (con lo sobreprotector que era).

-¿Qué ocurre? – Aioros se removió nervioso, trago saliva y escondió sus manos detrás de su figura.

-Saga me envió a llamarte – fue todo lo que Mu necesitó escuchar para saber de que hablaría el mayor. Aioros notó al troyano tensarse y supo que nada bueno denotaba la orden dada por su amigo – dice que ya es hora.

Mu apretó sus manos en puños. Quería replicar, gritarle que no quería ir, pero Aioros no era el que tenía la culpa; solo había sido quien envió el mensaje.

Fastidiado, y haciendo uso de toda su paciencia, suspiró y dijo algo en un volumen que no era demasiado entendible.

-Guía el camino.

Aioros, extrañado se giró en su eje y caminó hacia la tienda de Saga, la cual estaba en dirección contraria a la que tenía para hacer planes y demás. En vez de estar al oeste del campamento estaba en el este en general.

Caminaron un tramo apreciable hasta llegar a la tienda en la que tenía que dormir el general, Aioros le hizo una seña a Mu para que se quedara fuera de la tienda, a lo cual el menor obedeció.

Sin contratiempos, el mayor recorrió un poco la cortina de esta, para encontrarse con lo que ya se temía:

-Kanon. Quítate de mi cama – Aioros suspiró, deseando que por lo menos un día no pasara eso. Pero ellos eran así y no iba (podía sería una mejor descripción de su situación) pedir otros amigos, y menos sabiendo que aquel era un deseo imposible.

Se aclaró la garganta para dar a entender su presencia ahí.

-Lamento interrumpir su pelea mañanera – dijo divertido, al menos si iba a soportarlos tenía que burlarse un poco – y no me interesa si estaba en la mejor parte pero, él ya está afuera Saga, como me lo pediste.

El mayor de los gemelos supo a quien se refería con _él_ por lo que dejó a su hermano en paz y se acercó a su amigo.

-De acuerdo. Gracias Aioros, es todo lo que quería que hicieras.

-Solo no vayas a cometer una estupidez que le haga enojar – respondió el otro a modo de despedida. Saga se vio extrañado pero no le dio importancia y salió de su tienda para ver al menor.

Mu se encontraba con la espalda recargada a la tienda, observando el suelo frente a él y pensando en algo que el mayor quizá jamás entendería. Cuando se supo observado giró su cabeza a donde se encontraba el observador.

-Ven – ordenó Saga. Mu ni siquiera se inmutó y menos hizo lo que el otro le ordenaba. Saga, enojado por la actitud desafiante del otro avanzó hacía él – he de admitir que admiro tu rebeldía, pero eso es algo que no debería tener un esclavo.

-Me importa un comino la actitud que debería tener un esclavo – respondió Mu, para fastidio de Saga en la lengua que no conocía. Pero por la mirada filosa del menor sabía que no le estaba agradeciendo el cumplido.

-Es una forma encantadora de comenzar el día – murmuró para sí Saga – ¿Al menos has desayunado?

-Sí – respondió Mu, de nuevo en un lenguaje ilegible para Saga. Por lo que el mayor no tenía ni idea si era una negativa o una afirmación. Con el ceño fruncido dedujo que era una negativa… ¿No? Debería tomar nota sobre buscar un traductor.

Saga exhaló para calmarse y no golpearlo. Aquel chico le sacaba muy fácil de sus casillas y tal parecía que aquel día no sería una (afortunada) excepción.

-Lo primero que tendrás que hacer es quitarte esa maña de hablar en otro idioma – comenzó Saga. Sabía que aquello muy difícilmente lograría quitarle y por eso era lo primero que debía intentar – a menos que no dejes de hablarlo no podrás comunicarte con nadie.

-No me interesa hacerme entender – respondió el menor contradiciéndole, para la buena noticia de Saga en idioma greco – es una forma de escaparme de este lugar. Y nadie evitará que lo siga haciendo, por más castigos que me impongan.

Saga exhaló derrotado. De acuerdo, eso no podría lograr quitarle pero al menos podría hacerle reducir la cantidad de veces que lo utilizaba.

-Acompáñame – le dijo, esta vez intentando imitar el tono suave que le había visto a Aioros utilizar. Pensando que podría funcionar si lo intentaba – tengo un largo y atareado día y no puedo entretenerme demasiado peleando contigo.

En parte era cierto. Necesitaba guiar a un grupo pequeño aquel día para ver si continuaban avanzando no se toparían con compañías inoportunas en lo que se refiere a las personas del ejército contrario.

Mu, murmurando algo por lo bajo, le siguió obediente.


	4. Tened cuidado con tu salud

_**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, desgraciadamente mi nombre no es Masami Kurumada. Sólo me pertenece la idea de esta historia.**_

 _ **Tengo que volver a subir esto. Bien, había otras notas y demás pero Fanfiction es malote y me las borró. Sólo recuerdo que decía que, no cambié los diálogos ni remasterizé por respeto que le tengo l otro foro.**_

 _ **Se los dejo para que lo lean.**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 4. Tened cuidado con tu salud._**

* * *

-No –fue la cortante respuesta que dio a la orden del mayor.

Saga, cansado de aquello se posicionó tras él y le empujó hacía el frente, con el menor negándose a avanzar y llevando rocas con sus pies.

-Vendrás conmigo al chequeo de zona, quieras o no –ordenó aventándole, y por física el otro tuvo que trastabillar para no caerse, o de lo contrario se vería presa de varios raspones y además de eso tendría tierra por todo el cuerpo.

-Pero eso es algo que a mí no me interesa –siseó. Molesto y haciendo puchero. El general bufó, en verdad que no sabía qué hacer con el menor.

-No puedes poner peros cuando te ordeno algo –farfulló Saga. Mu no tenía planeado mover ni un solo dedo de su lugar y el mayor, contrariamente a las intenciones del extranjero intentaba hacer que este le obedeciera. Aunque, sus métodos de convencimiento no eran los mejores que se pueden apreciar en aquellos días.

-Bueno, simplemente no me interesa –replicó. Observó al mayor con todo el veneno que había esculpido hacia él. Todo para él solito, –¿ve? No puse ningún pero. Ahora, en cuanto a sus órdenes poco me llaman la atención.

Saga llamaba a toda la paciencia que había almacenado a lo largo de su cuerpo para soportar a aquel sujeto. Ni siquiera sabía el por qué seguía intentando lograr alguna clase de resultado con él. Si lo único que necesitaba era que el prisionero se recuperaba, bien podría haber dejado a Aioros solo con él y estaba seguro de que el arquero solo se habría encargado en menos tiempo del que llevaban varados en las montañas del Agapeón. Una prueba fehaciente de aquello era la tranquilidad que este parecía emanar en la noche anterior.

¿Por qué no intentar ser como Aioros en ese caso? Simple. Él no era Aioros, él y el arquero tenían muchas diferencias de actitudes, las cuales hacían que convivieran a la perfección, por muy extraño que parezca. Aioros, contrario a Saga siempre se encontraba sonriendo; y Saga. Bueno, el sonreía para sí mismo cuando en verdad es que podía. O para Kanon en muy contadas ocasiones.

A pesar de todo aquello, trataba con toda la amabilidad de la que era capaz a aquel muchacho, una que pocas veces que había realizado pruebas de paciencia con extraños y eso solo lo conocían personas de su total y absoluta confianza, como lo eran su amigo del signo de sagitario y su hermano menor.

Exhaló derrotado.

-Bien –respondió de forma neutra –haz lo que a ti te plazca. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no soy una niñera como para tener que soportar las jugarretas de un crío que no sabe obedecer órdenes de un superior. Ya estoy bastante harto de todos los berrinches que me has hecho y no tengo tiempo para seguir perdiéndolo contigo. Si quieres ve con Aioros, hoy no tiene ninguna tarea asignada y por lo tanto te puede cumplir todos y cada uno de tus caprichos que tanto has deseado.

Se tomó una pequeña pausa, necesitaba soltar toda la furia que el otro le hacía sentir y no pudo ver un mejor momento para sacarla. Llevaba menos de tres días de convivencia "pacifica" con él y ya le había cabreado… menudo record.

-Por lo que, apúrate. Para deshacerme de una carga como lo es el estar contigo, y no desperdiciar mi tiempo ni el tuyo. Ya te lo había advertido, es muy difícil hacerme enojar y por lo tanto no tienes idea de toda la maldita paciencia que te he guardado hasta ahora. Algo que no soporto en las otras personas es la indisciplina y es algo que a ti te rige muy mal. Solo no he utilizado castigos severos porque me he prometido no utilizar cosas en contra de los prisioneros.

Mu se quedó callado, probablemente meditado las palabras del mayor, probablemente fastidiado de tanto parloteo de su parte y el uso de palabras tan duras.

-¿Entonces por qué sigue aguantándome si tanto le saco de casillas y le molesto como nadie en toda su vida lo ha hecho? –No pudo evitar aquella pregunta que le carcomía desde hace varios minutos pero por cuestiones de que el otro no le iba a escuchar no la había realizado hasta que terminó de hablar.

-Durante varias ocasiones pensé en castigarte, la bofetada del otro día fue un desenfreno mío y una buena prueba de ello –el menor por inercia se llevó una mano a la zona en la que había impactado el manotazo el día anterior (el cual por cierto seguía hinchado) y no pudo rechazar el realizar una mueca de desagrado al recordar la sensación de desequilibrio y mareo después del impacto. La náusea que le había dado por aparecer en aquel momento al recordar no ayudó demasiado a hacerle sentir mejor.

¿Náusea? Si, una muy peligrosa, abundante y asquerosa náusea que ascendía por su esófago y que salía fuera convertida en un extraño líquido color olivo; de apariencia jocosa y que le hizo tener que impulsarse hacia delante para no mancharse sus ropas de aquel extraño moco que después de darle un par de miradas petrificadas se dio cuenta, era bilis.

¿Acaso estaba vomitando? ¿Y qué con su cabeza que ahora le palpitaba? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó la boca para evitar que aquello que ahora yacía en el suelo frente a él y su estómago siguiera saliendo fuera y terminara llenando el piso de color verde.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –escuchó en la lejanía. Sus oídos se encontraban tapados por una fuerza extraña que no lo dejaba estar como le gustaría. No reconoció la voz de su propietario, pero no había nadie en las cercanías más que el comandante que tanto detestaba.

-Estoy bien, no necesito ayuda –informó haciendo que el ofrecimiento no fuera necesario inclusive antes de ser soltado por Saga. El mundo bajo sus pies comenzaba a dar vueltas, no entendía. Hace solo un par de minutos estaba enojando muy plácidamente al hombre frente a él y ahora no podía ni abrir los ojos por una estúpida náusea que ni siquiera sabía su origen ni razón de ser.

Abrió sus ojos e intentó caminar con naturalidad, más un par de manos le detuvieron en el acto. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos (pues los había cerrado) notó que aquellas manos cálidas y culpables de que tuviera una mejilla más grande que la otra le habían ahorrado un viaje directo al suelo.

-No te encuentras bien –aseguró Saga –ya no importa el chequeo de zona. Necesitas que te revise la curandera.

-Yo no necesito nada, me encuentro más que bien; es solo un pequeño mareo –se repitió, más para él que para Saga que era el que le insistía que se tomara la molestia –Además–

No pudo terminar de hablar, nuevamente las manos de Saga le habían salvado de visitar el suelo antes de hacerle caer en un fondo negro y sin salida. Cuando notó que había caído en la inconsciencia ya llevaba al menos diez minutos desmayado.

 _Un prado fantástico de belladonas se encontraba en la lejanía. Una hermosa mujer se encontraba postrada, sentada y alegre. Observando algo en el horizonte con melancolía. Se le notaba contenta pero no feliz. Y había un largo trecho de diferencia entre ambos términos, al menos desde aquel punto de vista._

Cuando la dama vuelve su vista hacia aquí, corre con sus pequeñas, regordetas y débiles piernas, tropezando y cayendo un par de veces en el trayecto, hasta llegar a ella que inmediatamente lo carga en volandas.

Sus hermosos cabellos dorados lucen como una cortina que cubre toda su espalda y que giran rítmicamente con ella cuando ella lo hace. Su risa, a pesar de lo sufrido hace poco logra que se anime y suelte una de las mejores risas que hasta aquel momento le notaba.

Cuando deja de reír la dama, lo abraza contra su pecho y comienza a cantar una vieja canción folklórica. Las notas en su voz suenan hermosas y perfectas; la forma en la que sus cuerdas vocales podían tensarse para formar hermosas y alucinantes notas altas. Toda su voz era conformada por notas hermosas.

Ella cree que por ser un crío no entiende lo que acaba de suceder, él entiende que su padre no volverá jamás a él. Que no volverá a arroparlo, y no volverá a cargarlo en volandas justo como ella lo hace ahora. Él sabe que su padre se ha ido muy lejos y jamás regresará. Al menos es como a su edad logra entenderlo.

Pero no le importa, ella se encuentra con él y es feliz con eso si es lo que ella quiere.

Su ropa blanca, a pesar de ser sencilla, siempre le sentaba bien desde su punto de vista. Ella siempre se veía hermosa con lo que se ponía, es lo que se aseguraba a sí mismo.

Ella siempre se vio hermosa con todo lo que se ponía. Una madre siempre luce hermosa a los ojos de un hijo…

Abrió sus ojos con un poco de pesar al pestañear, emitió quejidos por el mero hecho del esfuerzo de abrir los ojos. Una mano tomaba su izquierda y la curiosidad de saber el poseedor de aquel cálido y reconfortante contacto le dio fuerza suficiente como para voltear un par de grados su cabeza y abrir los ojos con demasiada timidez.

-¿Mu? –Escuchó como una delicada hebra de su ser reconocía a la voz y al idioma en el que era recitada. Era chino, por supuesto que debería hablarlo.

-Afrodita –asintió. Se sintió aliviado de que fuera él quien se encontrara con él en aquel preciso momento. El de cabellos color cielo lució una sonrisa radiante.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado –responde, sabiendo lo que el otro le iba a preguntar se adelanta –No has durado más de trece horas dormido si no tengo mal entendido.

Mu abre los ojos sorprendido ¿Trece horas? ¿Afrodita no le jugaba una broma? ¿Cómo pudo dormir tanto?

-¿Y qué es lo que me pasa? –Preguntó, intentando no darle importancia al asunto y todo aquello intentando cambiar de tema lo más pronto posible.

-Has tenido un ataque de insolación. En estos lugares no hace un clima tropical que digamos y no has querido comer mucho estos últimos días. Tu cuerpo se ha resentido con eso y has terminado desmayándote frente al comandante de la cuadrilla.

Más malas noticias no le podía brindar su mejor amigo. Una tras otra, cada palabra le había caído como balde de agua fría y lo peor de todo es que el otro no había parado, si bien no había dicho demasiado había sido lo suficiente para poder volver a enviarlo al mundo de la inconsciencia si se daba plena cuenta del peso de sus palabras. A pesar de que en parte el otro no había tenido la intención de arruinarle la repentina alegría que no sabía de dónde le había llegado.

-Él fue el que te trajo aquí. No tengo demasiadas noticias de los detalles pero es todo lo que me han dejado informarme –acotó antes de que el otro siquiera preguntara –estuve preocupado por ti.

Genial. Ahora las cosas no podrían estar peor ¡Que le partiera un rayo sería muy gentil de parte de los dioses! Pues hablábamos de deberle un favor al hombre que tanto detestaba. Al humano que le había logrado capturar preso. Lo que más quería en aquel momento era que se lo tragara la tierra, o algo parecido. Cualquier cosa sería benefactora si es que el final de esta él desaparecía o se encontraba incapaz de volver a abrir uno solo de sus párpados, o mover un solo músculo por voluntad propia y sin alguna clase de hechicería y alquimia o lo que sea.

Se sentó en su lugar, lo cual tensó a Afrodita, porque seguramente pensó que su cuerpo en aquel estado de ¿deterioro? No lo soportaría por el esfuerzo realizado. Para su suerte (por no escuchar a Afrodita pegar un grito. No por el hecho de que probablemente no lo hubiera logrado) se sentó sin ninguna clase de complicación. Haciendo al otro soltar un gesto de alivio.

-Si no te molesta, saldré un par de minutos –anunció Afrodita. Mu ya le había causado demasiados sustos por aquel día, suficientes para exigir un pequeño respiro de él.

-De acuerdo –accedió el menor. Cuando Afrodita hubo salido de la tienda otra sombra entró. Una que Mu no quería ver en aquel momento. Ahora pensaba que el silencio le respaldaba más que en las otras ocasiones.

-Hola –saludó Saga. En su voz se notaba seriedad, sin embargo si se indagaba bien se podría decir que tenía preocupación por saber el estado del otro.

Mu iba a fingir que seguía dormido, más la salida de Afrodita y el hecho de que estaba sentado en la cama lo delataba como alguien que no se encontraba inconsciente. Se resignó a bajar la vista.

Saga frunció una de sus cejas.

-¿Hoy tampoco vas a hablar? –preguntó. Mu no respondió en absoluto, solo dejó que el otro le observara –como quieras. Sólo he venido para notificarte lo que me dijeron de recomendaciones. Según me especificaron necesitas descansar más tiempo y comer mejor, me dijo el otro chico que no comes mucho que digamos –el de cabellos largos y lilas seguía sin responderle, se encontraba avergonzado, humillado y deshonrado.

Muchas personas confunden aquellos tres sentimientos, sin embargo, son muy diferentes entre ellos. Y Mu no sabía cuál de aquellos le sentaba peor en aquel momento, solo podía contar con que para su buena suerte no tenía nada en el estómago y hubiera descansado unas merecidas trece horas; o de lo contrario hubiera repetido la peor experiencia que había sufrido en toda su existencia.

-Bueno, como te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, tengo muchos deberes por hacer y no puedo quedarme aquí sin realizar ninguna acción –mencionó dando la vuelta en su eje.

-Espera –susurró Mu. El mayor, inseguro de que aquella petición haya provenido de la boca del troyano se giró en su eje para prestarle atención. Cuando el menor hubo reunido la suficiente valentía para decirlo murmuró algo que por poco y el mayor no escucha: –Gracias.

Saga se sorprendió de que tan sencilla pero encantadora palabra hubiese salido de los labios del troyano. Y menos pensó escucharla dirigida hacia su persona.

-¿Por qué agradeces? –preguntó. Ahora él era el que no podía soltar ni una palabra.

-Por haberme traído cuando colapse –su voz parecía ahogarse por lo inaudible que se encontraba, –de no haber sido por eso, hubiera pasado a peores.

Saga sonrió. Se giró un poco para abrir la cortina de la tienda y antes de irse le respondió.

-Espero poder volver a iniciar contigo, con el idioma correcto ¿Te parece?

Mu soltó un resoplido que intentaba imitar a una risita, pero en su actual estado le era algo casi imposible.

Cuando estuvo completamente solo, observó la tienda a su alrededor. No parecía ser una en específico para los heridos pues tenía solo dos camas gemelas y apenas había espacio para estas y la pasarela de las personas por la cantidad de mapas, armas y cuerdas que había alrededor. Iba a intentar averiguar a quien le pertenecía aquella tienda, sin embargo el sueño le invadió más rápido de lo que pudo formar su primera teoría.

En la noche, se ve a una silueta observar al de cabellos lilas dormir plácidamente. Probablemente se encuentre enojado. Sus cabellos turquesa observan el subir y bajar del pecho del otro. Resignado, se dirige a su cama. Al día siguiente le reclamaría, solo él puede tomar sin permiso la cama de su hermano.


	5. Empezar con ¿el pie derecho? Parte 1

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, desgraciadamente mi nombre no es Masami Kurumada.**_

 _ **Capítulo 5, disfruten.**_

* * *

 ** _5\. Empezar con... ¿el pie derecho? [Parte 1]_**

* * *

El horizonte se iluminó con los primeros rayos matinales. Saga se encontraba levantado para cuando estos comenzaban a salir para brindar luz a un nuevo amanecer, pues aquel día le había tocado guardia. Observó como Artemisa poco a poco perdía su brillo y luminosidad en comparación de su hermano menor astro rey. Como le cedía el lugar de forma tan sencilla y sin complicarse, pues sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a tener los dominios de aquellos lugares. Sólo debía perseverar.

—Saga, te recomiendo que descanses —escuchó como Aioros le decía. Sorprendido de escuchar su voz se volteó de abrupto para ver la distancia a la que el otro se encontraba y poder deducir si hubiera sido capaz de sentirlo si es que no se hubiera perdido en lo negro de la noche —. Ya has hecho dos guardias seguidas la semana pasada y aparte estuviste vigilando todo el día a Telikós…

—Yo no me he quedado a cuidar todo el día a Telikós, ese ha sido synéchisi̱ —se defendió el mayor de la pregunta de Aioros y la insinuación que venía con ella: ¿Él preocuparse por alguien que adoraba hacerle enojar con cualquiera de sus acciones? La verdad es que no recordaba porque había aceptado hacer aquello —además, yo debía cuidar la tienda por si alguno de los soldados quería husmear. Recuerda que es MI tienda, y que soy muy receloso con mis cosas, y aún más con los mapas y estrategias que tiene dentro.

Al menos ese era el punto de visto suyo. O eso es lo que él se quería decir que era, lo que intentaba decirse que era la razón. De momento si lo era.

—Aún así ya has hecho un avance —acotó Aioros sin darle importancia a la excusa de Saga —. Y es más de lo que creí que harías.

Saga le fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Acaso no pensabas que yo sería capaz de lograrlo? —Insinuó sabiendo que la respuesta del otro sería una absoluta negatoria.

Aioros tuvo que contener la risa al observar a su amigo así. Estuvo a punto de contestarle la cuestión cuando un sonido sordo proveniente de la carpa hizo que todo el hilo que tenía planeado en su mente se fuera con el viento para no volver, al menos en lo que le pensaría los próximos veinte minutos.

Él y el comandante se observaron significativamente y con la misma mirada se pusieron de acuerdo en ir a inspeccionar que había ocurrido. Nadie había ingresado a las carpas por lo que dudaban que fuese un intruso el que haya hecho semejante ruido.

Caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron antes de escuchar un quejido de cierta voz que era muy conocida para ambos. Por supuesto que no le entendían.

Cuando corrieron la cortina observaron una escena variopinta y por demás graciosa, al grado de que ni Saga podía disimular la enorme sonrisa que se le había formado en el rostro.

Mu, que la noche y todo el día anterior se había encontrado durmiendo en la cama de Saga ahora se encontraba maldiciendo en chino a un bulto que yacía en esta y que se cubría lo mejor que podía ignorando los insultos dirigidos hacia su persona. Este sólo tenía sueño y nada ni nadie lo evitaría.

Saga, tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta y evitar que se notara la diversión que le daba aquella escena. Tomó un paso al frente para llamar la atención del de cabellos lilas.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido aquí? —Preguntó escondiendo sus labios y dientes detrás de su mano disimuladamente.

Cuando Mu le observó dejo de discrepar. Le miró con atención y sus pupilas se dilataron. Se encogió, tal vez de miedo y volvió su vista hacía la cama de la que minutos antes se había encontrado profundamente dormido, al menos hasta que amaneció y sintió una presencia al lado suyo.

Aioros lo observó en silencio. Mu susurró un par de palabras de forma tan baja que seguramente ni el bulto en la cama las hubiera escuchado. Cuando el del signo sagitario comprendió lo que al otro le aquejaba sonrió al grado de soltar un par de risas.

— ¿Qué es gracioso? —No pudo evitar preguntar Saga confundido. Aioros, saliéndose de su propio mundo y quitándose una lágrima del ojo se apresuró a contestarle.

—Creo que Mu no sabía de la existencia de Kanon —Procedió Aioros. Como el extranjero le observó extrañado procedió a explicar —Saga tiene un hermano gemelo llamado Kanon. El otro día no quise que entraras porque no quería molestarte con sus peleas mañaneras —Ahora Mu se veía más confundido. Oh, cielos — Kanon tiene la necesidad básica de pelearse con Saga por la cama del mayor. Es algo ya rutinario de ellos, por lo que no debes tener nada de qué preocuparte, ¿Vale?

Pero Mu no había escuchado a la mayor parte de la explicación del castaño. Se había atrapado en una burbuja propia que no le dejaba procesar las palabras del mayor. ¿Un gemelo? ¿Cómo es que nunca le había visto si había visto al comandante en variadas ocasiones (por sus castigos por supuesto)? Y claro; que hasta aquel momento se daba cuenta de que el dueño de aquella tienda no era nadie más ni nadie menos que el gemelo.

¿Durmió en la cama de su enemigo? ¿Acaso él hizo algo así? De haberlo sabido antes ni siquiera se hubiera dejado caer bajo el hechizo de la inconsciencia relajante que sólo puede dejar el sueño.

De antemano ya sabía que aquella tienda no era una para enfermería, pero no esperaba que fuera de él en específico. Tal vez y le llegara a la mente la idea de que la tienda fuese de Aioros. La verdad es que aquello tendría más sentido: era benevolente con él y se preocupaba por su persona más de lo que Saga aparentaba. Así de igual forma se podría explicar a la perfección la cama extra. Según tenía entendido tenía un hermano menor con él en el campamento y el cuál era el encargado de entregarle el desayuno a los prisioneros (pues el parecido físico entre ambos era demasiado que no hubo necesidad de preguntarle)… ¿Pero la cama en la que había dormido era de Saga?

El de cabellos azules observó como Mu había dejado de entender todo a su alrededor y con un gesto de su mano le avisó a Aioros que dejara de hablar. Pues quien necesitaba escuchar las palabras que salían de su boca no podía hacerlo en aquel momento. El otro le observó un poco resentido pero Saga de igual forma apuntó con su derecha hacía el menor y vio su mirada perdida. Comprendió al instante y dudoso formuló una pregunta.

— ¿Telikós, te encuentras bien? —Mu parpadeó varias veces de forma seguida y observó al lugar de procedencia de la voz del castaño.

— ¿Eh? —Susurró confundido. Se había encontrado ajeno a todo a su alrededor y hasta hace un par de segundos sabía que había gente esperando una respuesta de él. Pero no recordaba si debía ser positiva o negativa, si no había escuchado la pregunta no sabía que debía responder.

—Preguntó por tu estado de salud mental —Facilitó el bulto de la cama, hablando como si nada hubiera pasado hace ya varios minutos entre él y el chico bilingüe.

Mu lo pensó durante varios minutos, no sabiendo que responder.

—Me encuentro mucho mejor que el día de ayer —acotó esquivando hasta cierto punto la pregunta —Y aún después de haberlo dicho con anterioridad… gracias.

Le parecía casi imposible haberlo dicho un par de veces. Pero podría jurar haberlo hecho. Sabía que él mismo era quien había dado autorización para que saliesen de sus labios.

Saga se había quedado observándolo. En silencio. Y eso, sin saber el por qué, le incomodaba de sobremanera. De forma inconsciente deshizo el contacto visual y fijó sus orbes en algún punto detrás del de cabellos zafiro. Aioros se sentía ajeno a todo eso. Por lo que rompiendo el silencio que yacía sobre el lugar dio aviso sobre su salida del lugar.

—Tengo que ir a revisar que los otros estén avisados de la junta colectiva —se excusó señalando la cortina de la tienda, mostrando de esa forma la trayectoria de su salida hacía su siguiente tarea. Cuando la cortina se hubo recorrido tras él Mu no tenía nada que pudiera decir, no al menos al hombre frente a él.

—No salgas aún —le advirtió el mayor. Este, obediente no se movió de su lugar y se quedó expectante a la o algo que dijese Saga —. Aún tienes el castigo vigente, sólo han pasado dos días. Por lo que quedan todavía cinco más. —Mu no hacía más que tragarse su orgullo. Morderse el labio y apretar los puños es todo lo que se permitía. Nada más pues aquel hombre, casi le había salvado la vida. Y eso era algo muy deshonrante para él, por demás humillante.

—Sí —respondió, casi siendo un susurró. Su vista no se despegaba del suelo y por nada del mundo permitiría que lo hiciera. Su rostro se encontraba notoriamente colorido y no quería que se le viera de esa forma.

Perfecto, pensó Saga. Hasta ahora va medianamente bien el día.

—Sígueme —ordenó —, todavía no ha comenzado el trabajo. Pero primero tenemos que desayunar.

Una duda asaltó la cabeza de Mu. No se pudo resistir a ejecutarla en palabras.

— ¿Comeré con usted?

—De esa forma podré tenerte vigilado —fue la respuesta de Saga. Mu susurró algo parecido a _"Idiota"_ en chino. Saga soltó una carcajada. Sin saber la razón, no le molestaba que el otro hablase en un idioma que no entendía. Sin embargo le agradaba no enojarse tanto con aquel niño que le había dado suficientes molestias para toda su vida.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 **synéchisi̱ : _El apellido de Afrodita, su significado es continuación. Quise darle un significado específico, dado que el de Saga es Comienzo, el de Mu es Final, y siempre debe de haber una continuación, ¿no?_**


	6. Empezar con ¿el pie derecho? Parte 2

**_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, desgraciadamente mi nombre no es Masami Kurumada. Sólo me pertenece el mundo y la creación de parejas Crack, créditos a las posibilidades infinitas y no-sé-qué-más decir._**

 ** _Capítulo 6, disfrutad._**

* * *

 ** _6\. Empezar con... ¿El pie derecho?[Parte 2]_**

* * *

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la tienda, Mu se detuvo en seco. Su inconsciente le decía que no quería entrar, pues recordaría el evento de hace dos días (aunque su mejilla era un vivo ejemplo que se lo recordaba a cada segundo.)

Saga se giró por un par de minutos para ver si es que el menor le seguía. Y en el remoto caso de que no lo hiciera, siempre podía mandar a llamar a Aioros y hacer que el otro se lo pidiese por las buenas. Ya que, comenzaban de nuevo con "el pie correcto." A pesar de que a él le gustaría decir "el idioma correcto."

Al observar la reticencia del otro para entrar le observó con extrañeza. Se detuvo y le preguntó.

— ¿Todo bien? —El menor le observo, confundido y sorprendido. Asintió de forma leve con la cabeza —. Si es así, entra.

Mu, soltando un exhalo de resignación caminó con lentitud, como si detrás de su espalda trajera el destino del mundo.

Saga miró como el otro entraba en la tienda con una ceja arqueada. Cuando por fin estuvo dentro se encogió de hombros y corrió la cortina tras de él.

Caminó hacía su "escritorio" como supuso se le decía y se sentó en la silla. Mu, no sabiendo que hacer se quedó parado frente a la mesa que se conjuntaba con la silla del mayor.

Detrás de sus hebras lilas, un muy leve sudor comenzaba a acomodarse. De forma casi imperceptible por supuesto. Observaba a todos lados incómodo, buscando evadir las verdes esmeraldas del comandante.

Saga estuvo a punto de integrar una conversación, antes de que Aioros abriera la cortina de abrupto.

— ¡Traje el desayuno! —anunció su entrada el del signo sagitario con bandeja en mano. Saga se levantó de su asiento cuando tuvo la certeza de que no era nadie más para ayudarle con su porción y la del troyano.

En la bandeja, tenía tres platos con sopa (lo que más odiaba Mu, era desabrida y asquerosa) un poco de jalea de moras y donas. Cosa última que el menor no reconoció por jamás haberlas consumido.

El de cabellos lila, los observó ausente. Observó el tercer plato que Aioros había traído, como si fuese servido para alguien invisible a su mirar pero que ellos conocían perfectamente.

Saga acomodó las tres porciones en la mesa y observó con un poco de enojo a Mu, tal vez porque este no se acercaba.

—Acércate —ordenó. Mu soltó un gruñido inaudible para el mayor (para su buena suerte) y caminó un paso. No se movió hasta que el otro insistió —No seas terco. Acércate a comer.

¿Qué siempre le obligarían a comer? ¿Qué si el problema yacía en que no le daba hambre? Sabía a la perfección que si no comía bien tendría otro ataque de insolación (cómo lo representaron en términos técnicos) y lo mismo con descansar. Pero había descansado lo suficiente para no tener que dormir durante lo que fueran tres días (todo el día anterior, literalmente) y en cuanto a la comida… Temía volver a verla de color verde.

A pesar de eso, se sentó con mucha reticencia frente a lo que sospechó, era su plato. Lo olfateó un poco y acto seguido lo observó con disgusto. No olía del todo mal pero no iba a comer nada, en aquel estado todo lo que su lengua tocara, el dudaba si no le fuese a dar náusea.

—Come —dijo Saga sin despegar la vista de su plato. Mu bufó pero con el dedo tomó un par de gotas a la sopa. Observó cómo Aioros se comía la dona remojándola en la jalea. Justo como le vio hacer a su padre una vez con el arroz, después de eso su madre le había reprendido por tener semejantes modales frente al crío.

¿Cómo recordaba eso? No lo sabía. Pero seguramente tenía menos de tres años cuando guardó aquella memoria, pues su padre había fallecido por sus cuatro abriles.

De igual forma, imitó al castaño y remojó la dona en la jalea como si fuese su padre. Y lo introdujo en su boca.

La dona sabía salada, casi insípida. En cambio el sabor de la jalea explotaba en su paladar y por la sal que contenía la dona hacía que el sabor de las moras fuese más intenso. Esta vez, no podía alegar sobre el mal sabor de la comida ni podría realizar gestos creíbles, alegando que sabe horrible y que no volvería a tocarlo.

— ¿Y bien? —Le sorprendió Saga, observándolo con una sonrisa. ¿Desde cuándo sonreía? Tampoco supo el momento en el que su propia boca se había curvado de placer pero, por lo visto el comandante lo había atrapado y ahora le daba risa su reacción.

Las mejillas de Mu se tornaron de un adorable color escarlata y se mordió un labio. Comenzó a mover las manos entres sus piernas de forma infantil y bajo la mirada. Con un bufido Saga supo que le había sacado de quicio. Aioros no evitó lo que Saga si hizo, una sonora y clara risa.

Ahora las mejillas de Mu fácilmente podían hacerle competencia a un tomate, y hasta era probable que ganaran aquella ronda. Puesto que pasaron de ser escarlata a ser color carmín. Un tono de rojo mucho más profundo e intenso que el primero. El labio interior de Mu temblaba, no de rabia precisamente. Pero si sentía una especie de traición de parte del arquero.

—No es gracioso —se defendió de la risa del mayor.

—Lo sé —acotó Aioros dejando de reír —pero tu rostro si lo es.

Veinte minutos después, Aioros y Saga se encontraban preparándose para comenzar con el chequeo de zona, para ver si no había salientes peligrosas en las rocas del Agapeón y, sólo para asegurarse. Si no había partes del ejército troyano.

Pero en cierta parte de su ajuste Aioros observó cómo Mu se quedaba estático. Observándolos como si fuese una estatua.

— ¿Por qué no te preparas? —Preguntó acercándose al menor. Mu se le quedó viendo como si le hubiesen crecido dos cabezas.

— ¿Prepararme? —Repitió incrédulo. Saga soltó un suspiro de rendición y se acercó a un baúl adyacente en la habitación. De este sacó un peto.

—Toma este. Es de cuando entrenaba en Esparta. Puedes tomarlo prestado si así quieres —observando la cara incrédula de Mu, y la duda de este al tomarlo, regresó al mismo baúl y de este sacó un escudo —. Pero si no te convence mucho puedes tomar este. Es de Kanon, pero no se enojará si lo tomar durante un par de horas. Además, por el incidente de esta mañana dudo mucho que te reclame algo —agregó. Mirando significativamente a Aioros, quien comenzaba a mostrar atisbos de evadir el soltar una risa. Más inútiles fueron sus esfuerzos, pues estalló en risas como si fuese un cañón.

Mu, en cambio, no le encontraba en lo absoluto ninguna gracia. Se había enfadado mucho cuando encontró un cuerpo al lado del suyo, estuvo a punto de asestarle un golpe en la nariz pero se había asustado por la cercanía que había terminado cayendo de la cama. Pero se había muerto de la ira cuando pensó que era Saga. Aunque, si lo pensaba un poco, el comandante no parecía alguien pervertido.

—Antes de que se me pase Saga —interrumpió su risa Aioros — ¿A quién le toca la guardia esta noche?

—Si no mal escuché a Shura le toca a Kanon —Para mí buena suerte, agregó para sus adentros.

El menor tomo de sus manos el escudo. Era ligero, y aerodinámico. Supuso que debiera ser el favorito del gemelo menor y no dudaba de su criterio. Era perfecto.

Saga sonrió al ver como al troyano le encantaba el escudo. Se volvió a Aioros y le dijo.

—Adelántate. Diles a los demás que se reunan. Supongo que ya están preparados por lo que sólo tendré que llegar para dirigirlos.

El castaño asintió. Corriendo la cortina salió de la estancia. Dejando a un Mu con la diversión de un niño de cinco años y a Saga, ideando en su mente la ruta a seguir.

Media hora después, se encontraban trotando a los pies de las montañas del Agapeón. Evitando las grandes rocas y buscando las arboledas. Lugares que a su parecer eran seguros.

Por cuestiones del destino, Mu se encontraba justo detrás del comandante. A su lado estaba Aioros, procurando que este no pisara nada que pudiera hacerlo tropezar o caer.

Todos en el campamento habían ido, con excepción de Shaka, Afrodita, Kanon y DeathMask. También Marin, la curandera había decidido acompañarlos por cuestiones de seguridad.

En un punto del camino, Saga se paró en seco y le dijo al grupo que se separasen, que se adelantaran e inspeccionaran el sitio.

Mu se quedó detrás de él, así como lo hizo también Aioros. El mayor con el arco tensado por si ocurría la necesidad de utilizarlo, y el menor con el escudo a la altura de su pecho, como había visto a varios hacerlo. En aquel instante comenzó la pesadilla.

Los ojos de Mu brillaron con terror. Aioros observó el mismo punto que el menor un par de segundos antes de este volviera su mirada al arquero, viendo como subía el arco y disparaba detrás de Saga.

— ¡No! —Vociferó. Demasiado tarde, puesto que la flecha ya tenía una trayectoria predestinada y no sería otra sino el pecho del enemigo.

Cabellos celestes, ojos color índigo. Observó la dirección de la flecha, como si fuese en cámara lenta y él fuera un mero expectador.

Observó como esta se clavaba en su pecho y la sangre salía de su boca. Observó como el comandante viraba para saber lo que había ocurrido a sus espaldas.

Un ataque sorpresa. Menuda táctica. El de cabellos lilas observaba con la cólera viva en los ojos. Aioros no escuchó su grito y el comandante tampoco lo hizo. El sonido del pecho atravesado del enemigo fue suficiente para satisfacer a sus oídos.

Aioros caminó para acercarse a Saga, decirle algo al oído y que este asintiera con la cabeza. Ambos continuaron con su marcha en dirección al resto del equipo.

Mu, caminó hacía el cuerpo. Quien lo reconoció y lo miró con sorpresa y lágrimas. Más de las segundas que de la primera. Su labio interior y toda su barbilla se encontraban cubiertos de sangre, pero a mu no le importó y abrazó a su cuerpo. Presionó sobre la herida en su pecho, con la pequeña esperanza de que haciendo esto la sangre dejaría de salir de aquella herida.

Albafica, sabiendo desde el principio que aquel gesto era inútil, intentó alejar las manos del menor de su pecho. Mu, a pesar de tener sus ojos anegados en lágrimas observaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Bùyào sî! Wô… Wô ài nî… *—Logró decir entre sollozos. Recargó su rostro en el pecho del mayor y dejó que sus lágrimas se conjuntaran con la sangre que salía de la herida.

—…Wômen zhïdào **—respondió de forma tortuosa. Tosió un par de veces e intentó sonreír, más su boca se retorció de tal forma que le fue imposible.

Mu, sintiéndose morir, despegó su rostro de la herida del mayor, le miró a los ojos y dejó en los labios de este un pequeño beso casto. Sabiendo que lo no sobreviviría a aquel encuentro no encontró otra oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Mu —susurró el otro, hablando en el idioma greco —te he dicho que no te acerques a la sangre seca… te puedes enfermar.

— ¡No me interesa! —Respondió negando con la cabeza. No quería dejarlo ir.

—No. Tienes razón. Te, lo he, repetido- cof… inumerables- veces —replicó sonriendo. Cerró sus ojos y esperó a que Thanatos lo recogiese.

Saga y Aioros lo observaron con las hebras lilas como filtro de la despedida de Mu. A distancia y con un terrible arrepentimiento embargando su alma.

El menor, inundado por la sensación de pérdida, se levantó. Sin siquiera importarle si se encontraba llenó de sangre o no… corrió.

— ¡MU! —Exclamó Saga. Reaccionando segundos después.

* * *

 _ ***¡No mueras! Yo... te amo...**_

 _ ****Lo... sé...**_

 _ **Tomatazos son bien recibidos.**_


	7. Runaway

**_Disclaimer: Lo desearía, pero no soy Masami Kurumada. Por lo tanto, ninguna de sus historias, siendo más específica SAINT SEIYA, me pertenecen._**

 _ **¡Lamento la ENORME tardanza! Ya lo tengo hecho.**_

* * *

 _ **7\. Runaway**_

* * *

Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, y las imágenes de lo sucedido hace sólo unos momentos no paraban de repetirse en su mente.

No le interesaba el girar su cabeza para ver si le seguían, de igual forma no habría podido hacerlo. Ya que sus orbes se encontraban inundadas de lágrimas que no dejaban de fluir ni avanzar. Simplemente no cesaba de lagrimear.

Su respiración se encontraba agitada, sentía a sus pulmones llenos de aíre frío por el exceso de correr demasiado y sin tener la suficiente condición física como para exigirlo a su cuerpo en una situación improvista. Pero no por eso aminoraba el paso.

Sentía a sus sentidos adormilados. Sus oídos no podían escuchar nada más que los gemidos lastimeros que provenían de su boca, de igual forma esta no podía reproducir ningún otro sonido. Su tacto se encontraba solamente en el pecho y en sus pies que tocaban piedras salidas y filosas al paso que daba.

Tal vez y alguien le llamaba en la lejanía. Tal vez y alguien se preocupaba por lo que le sucediera en aquellos momentos, pero ese alguien no podía saber el dolor que soportaba en aquellos momentos por algo ocurrido en tan sólo un par de segundos.

Él había sentido como aquella flecha surcaba su propio pecho y le atravesaba los pulmones, sentía el ardor y como se ahogaba en su propia sangre. Como su propia vida pasaba a sus ojos, como la misma salía de ellos. Como odiaba aquella sensación.

Recordó sus últimas palabras, como le suplicaba que nada le pasase a él. Ahora era su deber protegerlo, ya que su hermano mayor no se encontraba más en este plano.

Lo había creído muerto antes de ser capturado, por lo que no le había dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Pero ahora, que lo había visto muerto frente a sus propios ojos quería negarlo. Quería que aquello sólo hubiese sido producto de sus propias alucinaciones debido a su estado famélico.

Pero no. La flecha que había disparado Aioros fue real, sólida y, lo peor de todo, directa. Le había dado en el centro del pecho, donde terminan los huesos de la caja torácica y el único lugar donde estos no lo protegían.

Había sido ignorancia del otro el haber disparado. Había sido su instinto de proteger a Saga de los enemigos, siendo el otro su comandante en jefe. Pero también había sido un asesinato, el de alguien cercano para él.

No quería culparle, no quería tener ningún resentimiento hacía el del signo de Sagitario. No quería odiarlo. Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir aquella rabia, aquella impotencia que lo embargaba y no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Necesitaba llegar con urgencia al campamento. Estaba harto. Buscaría a Afrodita y le pediría escapar en su compañía. Buscar alguna forma de evadir aquella estúpida y cruel guerra. Alguna forma de reconstruir sus vidas, lo más alejados posible de Grecia.

Ambos sabían chino. Podrían hacerse pasar de comerciantes y cruzar todo el continente hacía su región de nacimiento. El imperio chino.

Pero entre todo eso cabía la situación de que Afrodita negara aquella opción. De que primero pidiera explicaciones para poder partir de un sitio tan plácido como aquel. Él no quería ser el portador de malas noticias hacia el que había sido como un hermano durante la mayor parte de su vida. No quería decirle que ahora su sangre ya no circulaba más por un cuerpo de su carne y progenitores. No quería decirle, "Albafica está muerto."

Se negaba a aceptar aquella desgracia. Negaba que aquel evento había sucedido. Entonces, ¿Por qué se encontraba escapando? ¿De qué escapaba si no había nada a que temer? No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Sólo corría, corría del pasado. Probablemente del presente.

Sin darse cuenta, tropieza y trastabilla con una saliente bastante elevada. Su destino no termina de ser otro que el inminente suelo. Siente a sus huesos impactar contra la dura piedra, como algunos de ellos se parten y se comprimen entre ellos por la fuerza del impacto.

Duele. Siente el aire escapar de sus pulmones, como este no puede abrirse el paso. De inmediato entra en pánico e inhala, exhala en repetidas ocasiones. Con el fallido resultado de que no pasa nada del oxígeno que quería por su faringe. Es cuando se da cuenta que se ha sofocado.

Intenta contener las lágrimas, aún a su pesar de que estas ya habían invadido su rostro, incluso antes de aquel impacte con la fría corteza terrestre. Con un poco de esfuerzo intenta recargar su peso en ambos antebrazos, pero el tropiezo le sentó muy mal que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas en sus brazos y por ende estos terminaron colapsando.

Se siente impotente, débil y traicionado. Escucha pasos en la lejanía pero no le interesa, ahora, con su cuerpo en aquel estado ya nada le importa.

— ¡Aioros! —Escucha exclamar a la voz de Saga — ¡Ayúdame a voltearlo! ¡Se está sofocando!

Más lágrimas recorren sus mejillas mientras su mirada se mantiene perdida. Siente a su cuerpo siendo manipulado y se deja hacer. No tiene la suficiente fuerza para siquiera intentar oponer alguna clase de resistencia. ¿Qué acaso no veían que él quería morir ahí? ¿Por qué insistían en salvarlo? ¿Por qué si él era un prisionero? ¿Por qué?

De alguna forma, su mirada termina incrustada en algún punto del cielo. Entre lo frondoso de un árbol y finalmente en el rostro preocupado de Saga. Su mirada busca algún indicio de que siga vivo, de que se encuentre en condiciones más o menos aceptables para poder transportarlo hacía el campamento y que ahí lo mantengan en vigilancia.

Su garganta, con algo de dificultad comenzaba a dar paso a una mínima cantidad de oxígeno y este, sintiendo que por siglos se había privado de tan vital elemento inhaló de forma lenta y profunda. Intentando que el aire llegara hasta lo más profundo de sus pulmones y se quedara ahí, incrustado.

Cerró los ojos, sólo por el placer de suspirar sin tener que preocuparse por nada más que aquella acción, inclusive de las múltiples heridas que cubrían su cuerpo.

Por fin pudo respirar normalmente. Soltó todo el aíre que había acumulado durante varios segundos en un exhalo suplicante, casi pareciendo anhelado.

—Saga —alcanza a susurrar. Sus labios tiemblan y la palabra articulada fue levemente escuchada por el destinatario. Este se sobresalta de escuchar su nombre en los labios del menor pero acude a su petición de forma rápida y se acerca. Busca en su rostro alguna otra lesión o contusión de gravedad pero al no encontrar alguna le observa a los ojos esperando que continuara hablando de lo que sea que le iba a decir—. ¿Por qué?…

Saga se sorprendió por la pregunta misma. No le responde al acto… ¿Por qué… qué? No comprendía la cuestión del menor y no se sentía con ánimos de responderla. Sin saber la verdadera razón de sus acciones, levantó al menor en sus brazos y volteó en dirección de Aioros.

—Ve por Marin. Nos tiene que acompañar para curarlo, y tú dirigirás el resto del recorrido.

Aioros, quizá por el hecho de sentirse mal, después de saber a quién le había disparado sólo dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y se alejó en la dirección contraria a la que Mu había corrido frenéticamente. A los pocos minutos regresó con la mujer que Saga pedía siguiéndole un par de pasos detrás.

—Confío en ti, Aioros —acotó Saga antes de voltear en dirección al campamento y aumentar un poco el paso. Sin darse cuenta de la expresión depresiva que tenía el rostro de su amigo.

Mu no pudo evitar el dormir en el resto del trayecto. Hasta hace no mucho tiempo, (menos de un día, de hecho) el mayor había tenido que cargarlo de igual forma en sus brazos, inconsciente. Y en la otra ocasión de igual forma había estado preocupado por su estado de salud.

—Él parece la clase de persona que se tropieza varias veces con la misma piedra —dijo de repente Marin, sorprendiendo a Saga por la analogía utilizada. Este la miró confundido, en señal de que fuese más explícita —por más que se le diga u ordene, el será testarudo y no se dejará dominar.

Saga lo pensó durante al menos un par de minutos, caminando en silencio al lado de la chica.

—Eres casi menor de edad, ¿cómo es que puedes tener semejante sabiduría? —Se refugió en aquella pregunta. Marin bufó.

—La mayoría de las personas que se enlistaron en la guerra de Troya son menores de edad. Y él es un buen ejemplo, es mucho menor que yo —acotó astuta señalando al inconsciente Mu que se encontraba en brazos de Saga —además, la edad no siempre es medidor de sabiduría. Puedes tener la mayoría de edad y varios años de sobra. Pero te aseguró que no tienes los mismos conocimientos sobre el exterior que este niño que sólo tiene catorce años. Por su forma de actuar sé que ha pasado por más cosas de lo que tú en tu entrenamiento militar. Y el ser un gemelo te hizo alguien destinado a la grandeza según las leyes de Esparta, ¿No es así? ¿No son los gemelos personas enviadas por los dioses?

Saga gruñó. Marin tomó eso como un sí, por lo que continuó.

—Él, en cambio, se nota en su simple mirada todas las pérdidas que la vida le ha tomado. Sólo se ha fiado de pocas cosas en este mundo y para su desgracia una de ellas fue muerta el día de hoy —su semblante se oscureció por un par de segundos. Lo bueno que en aquel instante no se encontraba Aioros, dado que se hubiera remordido la conciencia con aquellas palabras. Sabias y duras para venir de alguien tan joven.

La médico calló por un par de minutos, para darle tiempo a Saga de meditar las palabras que seguramente ya se sabe de memoria.

— ¿Comprendes lo que te digo? —preguntó observando cualquier reacción que este pudiera tener a tal cuestión. Muy para su pesar Saga comprendía las palabras y no tenía la imperiosa necesidad de meditarlas por tercera vez de las varias ocasiones que ya lo hacía.

—Sí —fue su corta respuesta.

Caminaron el resto del trayecto en absoluto silencio, sin ningún otro sonido que no fuese proveniente de sus pisadas. Cuando por fin llegaron al campamento se encontraron con Kanon observándolos extrañado. Anteriormente se encontraba hablando con DeathMask pero ahora había dejado de prestarle atención a su interlocutor para ver a los recién llegados. De la misma forma, el otro dejó de hablar para saber qué era lo que el otro observaba con tanta atención. Ambos se acercaron con la duda presente en sus miradas.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —No pudo evitar preguntar el menor de los gemelos. Saga le dijo con la mirada que aquel no era buen momento para explicarlo. Que en otra ocasión lo haría, pero primero necesitaba la ayuda de Marin.

—Llevémoslo a tu tienda —sugirió la mujer. Saga asintió y la siguió un tramo hasta llegar a la susodicha estancia.

Kanon se quedó fuera de ahí lo que le parecieron horas. El sol apenas comenzaba a ponerse en el occidente cuando salieron ambos, por lo que no dudo que su predicción del tiempo haya sido muy errada.

—Gracias Marin —alcanzó a escuchar como su hermano le decía a la mujer —ahora vuelve con los demás. Seguramente te necesitarán.

La pelirroja asintió, partiendo con un elegante trote en dirección a las montañas de Agapeón, donde deberían estar los demás que conformaban el escuadrón. Cuando el menor observó a la mujer en distancia suficiente se acercó a su hermano y le preguntó con la mirada por detalles.

—No es algo muy plácido de relatar —respondió, incluso antes de que el otro le preguntase con palabras. Aquello no le sorprendió al menor, dado que en varias ocasiones este había leído sus intenciones.

—Mu no se encuentra aquí, por lo que no hay necesidad de preocuparse.

Saga suspiró resignado. Si tantas ganas de saberlo tenía… se lo diría.

—

Mu no tardó mucho tiempo en despertar. Tampoco le fue tan difícil como la primera vez que se había despertado en aquella cama. Simplemente abrió los ojos, sin sentir pesadez al momento de sentir la luz sin el filtro que le eran los párpados y sin tener que realizar un esfuerzo olímpico para levantarse de la cama, aún a pesar de que seguían doliéndole los lugares de más impacto que tuvo su tropiezo.

Como no vio a nadie en la periferia decidió levantarse por completo de la cama y estirarse un poco. Aprovechó que nadie se encontraba en la tienda para escabullirse con Afrodita y quedarse en aquella tienda. Tal vez y le explicaría el plan que había decidido hace un par de horas en su tiempo de debilidad existencial. Pero primero necesitaría aclarar un par de cosas.

Reconoció los cabellos zafiro de Saga, por lo que de la forma más discreta que le fue posible se regresó en sus pasos y rodeó la tienda para tomar el otro camino, uno que por supuesto Saga no vigilaba. Pues se encontraba entretenido hablando con su gemelo.

Cuando llegó a la tan aclamada tienda buscó los cabellos celestes de su amigo, quien se encontraba discutiendo algo con un chico rubio hasta que le observó entrar a la tienda y corrió en su encuentro.

— ¡Mu! —Exclamó abrazándolo. El menor no hizo otra cosa que dejarse rodear por sus cálidos brazos y aferrarse a estos, en un gesto demasiado fraternal escondió su rostro en el pecho del otro. Anegando su deseo de llorar y dejarse arrullar por él.

El que, hasta aquel momento recordó Mu, se llamaba Shaka decidió salir de la habitación. No sin antes asesinar con la mirada al de cabellos lilas. Este sólo lo observo salirse del lugar confundido.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —Preguntó Afrodita — ¿Te sientes bien?

Mu no respondió con palabras. De forma rápida acercó sus labios con los de Afrodita formando un ósculo. El de cabello celeste le observó confundido y dudando de las verdaderas razones del menor para tomar semejante delantera intentó alejarlo. Sin embargo, Mu no dio mucho de su esfuerzo para romper el beso.

Batalló durante algunos segundos con el menor para evitar que aquello pasara a mayores. Segundos que pasaron a un minuto y medio.

Por fin, utilizando un poco de verdadera fuerza, Afrodita alejó los labios del menor.

—Mu —comenzó. Al ver la reticencia del menor por alejarse agregó ¡Basta!

El otro bajó la vista, temblaba de pies a cabeza. Y eso lo pudo notar su amigo. De forma casi imperceptible, su respiración se volvió entrecortada; pero para él, quien llevaba casi toda su vida cerca de él; fue más que audible. Al tiempo que su sollozo se volvía un leve hipido, las facciones desconcertadas de Afrodita se suavizaban y se cambiaban por preocupación.

— ¿Mu? —Dudó. Posó sus manos en los hombros del otro, su rostro se encontraba observando el suelo. Sus orbes color primavera estaban cristalinizadas y a punto de expulsar su dolor. Un gemido murió en su garganta por culpa de su orgullo y fue reemplazado por un sonido ahogado. Dándose un poco de valor susurró unas pocas palabras.

—A-afro… —soltó un sollozo y apoyo sus manos en el pecho del otro. —Dita. —dijo con seguridad, a pesar de lo quebrada que sonaba su voz. Hace años que no le decía de esa manera. —Perdóname. —Pidió.

Acto seguido de murmurar aquello, dejó que las lágrimas cayeran libres por sus mejillas.

Afrodita lo observó, extrañado. Rodeándolo con sus brazos al tiempo que los deslizaba de arriba abajo, buscando brindarle confort.

—Perdón… perdón… perdón… —no paraba de gemir. Sollozando y sin darle una explicación al otro.

Y eso, le dolía a Afrodita.

—

Saga terminó de contarle la historia a su hermano, duró alrededor de media hora deambulando a su lado, explicándole cada detalle de lo ocurrido en la expedición. Cuando hubo finalizado se paró de abrupto, esperando que su hermano procesara todo y comprendiera lo delicado de la situación del troyano.

—Entonces —respondió Kanon después de unos segundos de meditar su respuesta —dices que ese Albafica era el hermano mayor de su… ¿Mejor amigo?

—Más que ser un lazo de amistad, parece un lazo de hermandad —le corrigió su hermano caminando en dirección hacía su propia tienda, para ver si es que el troyano ya se había despertado —y por lo tanto él, como el hermano mayor de su "hermano" debía ser una especie de figura paterna en el sentido figurativo.

—En resumen —acotó finalmente Kanon — ¿Fue como ver morir a su padre frente a sus ojos?

—Correcto —asintió Saga al tiempo que corría la cortina de su tienda, dejando de prestarle atención visual a su hermano para entrar en esta. Su expresión facial cambió en cuestión de milésimas, pues notó algo diferente en la habitación. A alguien que no debería encontrarse en ese lugar.

— ¿Shaka? —Preguntó. Dudoso si había atinado al verdadero nombre del chico hindú. Este asintió con la cabeza — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Este negó con la cabeza.

—No sé si ya haya notado la ausencia de Telikós en esta habitación y si en el remoto caso de que no lo haya hecho, le aviso que se encuentra con Afrodita, desahogándose.

Saga le observó confundido, buscando sentido a la razón de estadía del rubio.

— ¿A qué te refieres con desahogarse? —Repitió, seguramente esperando que el otro le dijese que tomaban alguna clase de vino extraño para ir a por él.

—Afrodita es su amigo de la infancia. En él deposita toda su confianza y por lo tanto, incluyen los temores y tristezas más profundos. Pero con todas las personas existe un momento en el que ya no pueden más con todo eso y necesitan a alguien reconfortándolas, apoyándolas. ¿Comprendes?

Saga chirrió los dientes, fastidiado de que el otro hablase en parte señas. Molesto dio una afirmativa.

—Sí.

—Bueno —dijo finalmente Shaka —sólo necesita un rato para desahogarse. Es probable que la misión le haya afectado por el hecho de no poder ayudar a su pueblo. Es por eso que no quise asistir a esa expedición. Que pasen una buena noche.

Y sin mediar otra palabra, salió de la estancia, dejando a Saga mucho más confundido. Y a Kanon en un estado pensativo. Dubitante si se le podía llamar de aquella manera.


	8. ¿Sanar?—Después de la muerte

_**Disclaimer: ¿Qué creen? ¡No soy Kurumada Masami! Todo sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Capi doble para no quedarme con las ganas, probablemente triple por la ocasión. No prometo nada.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8 ~ ¿Sanar?—**_ ** _Después de la muerte de un ser querido._**

* * *

Saga se removió inquieto en su lugar. Pareciendo un perro encerrado se movía de un lado a otro, alarmando un poco a su menor.

— ¿Qué es lo que te alarma de todo esto? —Cuestionó Kanon, recordándole de su aún presencia en la habitación. —Digo, ¿por qué te encuentras tan preocupado?

El mayor de los gemelos se puso a pensar las palabras de su hermano.

Es cierto.

Probablemente Mu sólo se encontraba hablándole al otro de lo ocurrido. De igual forma, el incidente no había sido culpa suya. Pero, ¿por qué se encontraba tan alarmado en tal caso? ¿Era por la forma en la que Shaka insinuaba algo más aparte de todo lo que quería decir "desahogarse"? ¿Era por el hecho de que no le gustaba aquella sensación de aprehensión en el pecho al pensar en el hecho de que el menor le odiaba?

No. Ya desde antes Mu le odiaba. ¿Era por el hecho de pensar en que Aioros se encontraba aún más mal que él? En ni un solo momento se había detenido a pensar en el arquero y sus sentimientos. Se había preocupado tanto después de ver la forma en la que Telikós se alejaba que no pudo evitar olvidarse del otro por completo.

Y luego se encontraba la forma en la que su corazón se había detenido al observar al prisionero yaciendo en el suelo. Quieto y sin respirar.

Aún a pesar de que su pecho se encontraba moviéndose supo al instante que el otro no respiraba.

Sintió como de su propio pecho no pasaba el aíre.

Después de pedirle a Aioros que trajera a Marin y le ayudase a levantarlo y todo se permitió observarlo. Ver la extraña forma en la que el dolor le hacía parecer más inocente y tierno. A pesar de que aquello sonaba extraño y no dejaba de pensar que aquel sentimiento era fuera de lugar. No pudo evitar sonreír también al saber que ya se encontraba un poco mejor. Al menos contaba con el hecho de que el otro respiraba.

Ahora, se encontraba con el alma en la boca, preguntándose qué es lo que probablemente hacía Mu y las estúpidas insinuaciones del hindú no le ayudaban en lo absoluto.

Queriendo dejar aquel asunto de lado, se recostó en su cama, siendo observado en todo momento por Kanon. Quien ahora se encontraba más confundido que cuando no sabía nada y los había visto llegar al campamento.

—No has respondido mi duda. —reprendió. Probablemente se encontrara enojado pero a Saga poco le importaba aquello. Se volteó para darle la espalda a su hermano y prefirió dejarlo hablando sólo. — ¿Me estás ignorando? —Dijo herido.

No, no lo ignoraba. Se encontraba escuchándolo, pero, simplemente. No le quería responder.

Así es, no quería responder algo que ya sabía, no tenía en absoluto sentido si lo decía en voz alta.

Cerró los ojos para dejar que los pensamientos desfilaran frente a sus ojos. Vaya ironías de la vida, ¿Eh? Quien diría que se preocupaba por un simple prisionero. Alguien que desde el comienzo había sentido repulsión a él. A quien pretendía ignorar si no acataba sus órdenes y se prometió no desarrollaría ninguna clase de simpatía hacia él por su falta de disciplina.

Y nunca siguió sus órdenes. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar desarrollar un vínculo de aprecio por el joven de cabellos color lila.

Un aprecio elevado. Probablemente se haya vuelto a ese grado cuando Marin le mencionó que el otro era más fuerte que él.

Y también había sido acertada al indicar que había nacido ganando. Tener a Kanon a su lado fue una ventaja, tanto física, como emocional y jerárquicamente.

Por supuesto. Era Grecia del lugar del que hablaban, dónde los gemelos habían sido humanos especiales enviados por los dioses. Criaturas destinadas a ayudar al imperio greco a crecer. Claro.

—No lo hago —por fin dijo. —, es sólo que… —suspiró. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la salida de la tienda. —Necesito un poco de aíre fresco. Si me necesitas no hay necesidad de buscarme. Al fin y al cabo te tocan las guardias.

Antes de darle tiempo a Kanon de responder, ya se encontraba camino a la tienda del ala norte. En la que supuso, se encontraría Mu. Le valía un carajo si Shaka le decía "no le interrumpas."

Pero, antes de llegar a la tienda, se encontró con alguien saliendo de esta.

Ese alguien, tenía cabellos color celeste, a quien reconoció al instante. Afrodita.

Cuando sus orbes color cielo le observaron, al instante la cautela y preocupación por quien yacía dentro de la carpa desaparecieron y sonrió.

Como si se encontrara en presencia de un amigo.

De forma uniforme, se acercó caminando a él y realizó una pequeña cabezada a modo de reverencia.

—Gracias por salvarle la vida. —Agradeció. —Me encuentro en deuda con usted.

Saga le observó confundido. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por el amigo de Mu pero, de igual forma pidió un favor.

—Me gustaría saber qué ha ocurrido en el recorrido que ha dejado a Mu en aquel estado. —Tomó una pausa para desviar la mirada y de esa forma que Saga no observase la tristeza que embargaba sus ojos. —Vi cuando llegó con su cuerpo y no pudo evitar preocuparme. Y cuando vino a mí no pudo sino decir en todo momento "perdón." Por lo que me pregunto qué ha ocurrido en el viaje en el cual no he estado presente.

Saga se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Si bien, la razón de Afrodita para decirle aquello no fue para ponerle en aquel estado se encontraba sumamente preocupado por su, hermano menor. O algo así.

Y es que el otro no encontraría palabras para decirle lo ocurrido al chico de cabellos celestes. Menos para decirle la razón de los "perdón" que el menor le había dirigido lo que supuso, innumerables veces.

Por supuesto que aquel hecho le aquejaba. Pero… no quería hacer más dolorosa la herida del menor.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora Telikós? —Exigió saber. Antes de responderle cualquier cosa al chico de cabellos color celeste.

Afrodita soltó un exhalo sabiendo que su petición no sería dada a menos que respondiera primero aquella duda.

—Se encuentra adentro, descansando. Después de llorar un rato se quedó dormido de la fatiga. Ahora, ¿me dirá lo que ocurrió, o no?

Saga, rendido y sabiendo que al menos se encontraba bien dio su afirmativa.

—Lo haré, pero un poco más tarde. Primero necesito ver a Telikós. —Aseguró caminando hacia el frente. Siendo interceptado de nuevo por el hermano (o al que se consideraba como su hermano) quedando anonado. — ¿Qué haces?

—No seas imprudente. Está descansando e interrumpir el sueño de alguien es una estupidez. Iré contigo cuando se encuentre despierto pero de momento déjalo divagar en el reino de Morfeo.

Saga gruñó pero asintió con la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta no sin antes decirle algo a Afrodita.

—Ven a cenar hoy a mi tienda, ahí te diré todo lo ocurrido en la expedición. —Ordenó para caminar de forma altanera en dirección al área de su tienda.

Horas más tarde, la expedición había vuelto y ahora se encontraban buscando con insistencia al comandante Saga, dado que este se había ido de un de repente y sin dar ninguna clase de explicación a su inminente desaparición.

Aioros se dirigió a la tienda de Saga para darle el informe de lo demás ocurrido durante el viaje.

Pero lo más relevante había ocurrido en presencia de Saga. Por lo que decidió desviarse en dirección a su propia tienda.

Cuando entró en esta, se encontró con su hermano menor, Aioria. Acostado leyendo algo sobre espadas. Lo pasó de largo e ignoró la efusiva bienvenida que el otro le daba. Al tiempo que dejaba su cajad de flechas y el arco abandonados en una parte de la tienda y se pensaba el salir de esta.

— ¿Cómo les fue en la expedición? ¿Ocurrió algo interesante? Anda, dime hermano —pedía saltando de emoción.

Aioros no se dignó de voltear para verle. No quería que viera la tristeza que había en sus ojos.

—No ocurrió nada interesante. Debo ir con Saga, y tú tienes que dormir.

Aioria hizo un leve puchero pero dejó de insistir al darse cuenta de que su hermano mayor no quería hablar del tema. Se sintió decepcionado por eso y simplemente dijo.

—De acuerdo.

Aioros notó el tono de voz utilizado por su hermano y se reprendió. Era un hermano muy malo.

En vez de ir con Saga, fue con su hermano, Kanon. Quien se encontraba haciendo guardia por lo que se encontraría libre de hablar con él sin nadie molestándole de por medio.

Cuando lo encontró, observó en su semblante preocupación.

—Hola —saludó cuando se encontraba cerca.

El otro se volteó de forma lenta, al menos así le pareció a Aioros.

—Hola. —respondió. Aioros lo observó extrañado, como si algo le faltase al otro puesto que se le veía… diferente.

—Ah! Es cierto —dijo Aioros. Kanon le observó extrañado. El del signo de la sagita vio aquello y se apresuró a agregar —habíamos tomado tu escudo prestado para Mu y luego de lo ocurrido… —se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más y calló de repente. Recordó que Kanon no había ido a la expedición por lo que no le entendería ni Zeus.

—No te preocupes, mi hermano me lo contó. —aseguró. Aioros puso los ojos en blanco pero Kanon continuó hablando. —Y por lo del escudo… —negó con la cabeza. —no te preocupes. Es sólo un aparato de armamento.

—Aun así, era tu favorito y olvide de recogerlo. —se cubrió a sí mismo. Suspiró desviando la mirada. —tal parece que he decepcionado a todos a mi alrededor este día.

Kanon le observó con una ceja erguida. Después de comprender la mala actitud del otro sólo pudo darle unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Eso no es lo importante. —Acotó con una sonrisa. —Al menos nada malo les ha ocurrido. No puedo decir que haya algo de lo que festejar y no digo que me siento triste por Telikós. Pero simplemente no puedo sentir empatía por él debido a que nunca conocí a… —Se paró un momento pensando en el nombre del otro chico.

No encontró en su memoria de la anterior plática con su hermano su nombre.

—Bueno, nunca mencionó su nombre pero bueno. El punto es que no me siento ni triste ni feliz por lo ocurrido, por lo que, tú tampoco deberías hacerlo. Encontrar culpables sólo sirve para justificar un crimen que no ocurrió.

— ¡Pero yo le disparé! —Bramó para decirle que sí tenía una excusa.

—Fue ignorancia tuya. Para ti, él sólo representaba un enemigo. Nada más. Tú deber es el proteger a Saga y cumpliste con tu trabajo a la perfección. No debes atormentarte con esto.

Antes de que ambos se diesen cuenta, Artemisa y sus millones de compañeras la acompañaban en la labor de vigilar el cielo, su oscuridad y de alguna forma ayudarle a encontrarse más lleno de… luz.

Aioros negaba con la cabeza, aún no comprendía el por qué todo el mundo le decía que la culpa no le pertenecía a él. Si la flecha había sido disparada por él, ¿cómo no sentirse culpable? Había asesinado a alguien dirigido por una mala causa…

¿Y él no era dirigido por una mala causa? Era con el fin de recuperar a la princesa Helena, no veía lo malo a todo aquello, sin embargo…

—Antes de disparar la flecha, Telikós me había pedido no disparar —dijo en su defensa. Aunque ni tanto, puesto que lo único que defendía diciendo aquello era su culpabilidad.

Kanon soltó un exhalo sabiendo que de momento nada lograba. De repente, su vista se quedó clavada en un individuo que caminaba hacía la tienda de Saga.

— ¿A dónde te diriges? —Cuestionó al instante. El chico, de cabellos color celeste se vio confundido y no pudo evitar sino observarles.

—Vine a hablar con usted como me lo pidió —respondió al instante. Kanon se vio confundido pero el menor no le dio tiempo para responderle —; a pesar de que me dijo que le viera en su tienda.

Ambos, Kanon y Aioros supieron al instante que hablaba de Saga.

—Ah, por supuesto —acotó Kanon nervioso, desviando la mirada —. Si buscas al comandante Archí lo puedes encontrar en su tienda.

Afrodita puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué hablaba de él en tercera persona?

—Pero… —observó al acompañante de Archí, como pidiendo una explicación.

Aioros suspiró.

—Tuve que decirle lo mismo a Mu. El comandante tiene un hermano gemelo —señaló al chico a su lado. —Kanon. Aunque, bueno, al menos tu encuentro con él no fue tan catastrófico como el que tuvo Telikós. —reflexionó. —Es curioso, pensé que para este entonces todos los prisioneros sabrían sobre la existencia de un hermano de Saga.

Afrodita tuvo curiosidad de preguntar lo ocurrido con el gemelo del otro pero no tenía tiempo. Sabía que Mu despertaría en poco tiempo por lo que hizo una leve referencia.

—Lamento la confusión. Si me disculpan, iré con su permiso.

Sin mediar otra palabra, se fue del lugar dejando a ambos compañeros confundidos.

Kanon soltó un suspiro.

—Yo también me tengo que retirar, voy a vigilar las demás partes del campamento.

Aioros le iba a decir sobre acompañarle pero, recordó el informe por lo que caminó tranquilo en dirección a la tienda de Saga.

Afrodita encontró a Saga preparando una mesa para comer. No pidió permiso para pasar a la tienda, sin embargo su presencia no pasó desapercibida para el mayor.

—Ah, hola —saludó para, continuar ignorándole.

— ¿Necesita ayuda? —Ofreció Afrodita. Al instante se acercó al otro para ayudarle a ordenar la mesa.

—Gracias, lo que necesito es que traigas a Telikós para asegurarme de que coma algo —respondió sin dejar de hacer lo que se encontraba haciendo.

— ¿Alguna cosa que se encuentre en mis posibilitaciones? —Corrigió su ofrenda.

—Pedirle a Aioros que venga —dijo de nuevo, asegurándose de que el otro no se negara.

Afrodita asintió pero cuando iba saliendo entró el mencionado.

—No hay necesidad de pedirlo —respondió. Aioros le observó extrañado.

—Perfecto. Aioros, ¿trajiste algo para cenar?

El rostro del otro se volvió color cenizo.

—Ya mismo voy con DeathMask. Después de lo ocurrido olvidé por completo mi apetito.

Salió dejando a Saga a solas con Afrodita. En un incómodo silencio, al menos hasta que Saga habló.

— ¿Gustas sentarte? No me gusta dejar a mis invitados incómodos —respondió al tiempo que señalaba una silla.

Afrodita aceptó y se sentó para después hablar.

—Ahora sí, me gustaría saber bien lo que ha ocurrido.

Saga se mordió un labio.

—Antes de responderte —se defendió. —Me gustaría saber si tienes familiares.

Afrodita asintió.

—Un hermano mayor, dos hermanas menores y mi padre. ¿Por qué es la pregunta?

El mayor tragó saliva. Aquella afirmación no le hacía las cosas más sencillas.

—Tuvimos la desafortunada ocasión de encontrarnos con tu hermano mayor… no sabemos su nombre pero el parecido entre ustedes es indudable. —tomó una pausa. —Él…

No hubo necesidad de continuar explicando el incidente, sus propios orbes hablaron por él. Al instante, la mirada de Afrodita se volvió de incredulidad y entreabrió la boca. Contrario a lo que Saga esperaba, preguntó.

— ¿Cómo lo tomó Mu?

—No entiendo lo que…

—O mejor dicho… ¿qué dijo? Estoy seguro que habrá dicho algo.

Lo había hecho, sí. Pero Saga no tuvo la oportunidad de aprender algo del vocabulario chino por lo que no pudo decir a ciencia cierta lo que había dicho. Por eso le molestaba que el menor hablase otra lengua aparte de la greca.

—Dijo algo parecido a Wo… Ni… Bu… —tomó una pausa. —Es todo lo que recuerdo.

— ¿Dijo "Wo ai ni"? ¿Acaso? —Saga asintió, sorprendiéndose de lo acertado de la pregunta del otro. Al instante la mirada de otro se entristeció. No por dolor propio por supuesto.

Saga lo observó confundido.

— ¿Qué, qué significa? —Quiso saber. No pudiendo contenerse de preguntar.

—"Wo" es un vocablo para el pronombre de "yo." Mientras que "Ni" es una variación del "tú" como pronombre posesivo si es utilizado en conjunción del primero. Por último queda "Ai," que significa "Amor"… no hay mucho que averiguar en todo aquello.

Saga se quedó anonado por aquello. El menor insinuaba algo que, de alguna forma, le molestaba. Pero a la vez lo embargaba de una tristeza abismal.

Aioros entró con los platos en ambas manos al mismo instante que Afrodita se levantaba.

—Lamento ser descortés pero, en estos mismos momentos lo que menos tengo es apetito. Hablaré con Mu para que venga a tomar mi lugar en la cena —antes de abrir la cortina, recordó. —Ah, y general Archí. Por favor cuide de Ge*.

Salió de la tienda dejando a un muy confundido Aioros y a un perplejo Saga.

— ¿De qué me perdí? —Preguntó Aioros.

—Nada importante —aseguró Saga. No muy seguro de lo que decía.

 _Tenía menos de un año. Jugaba alegremente con su padre, caminando en dirección a él. Con este último presenciando sus primeros pasos. Sonriendo alegre por su propio récord._

Cuatro años. Observaba el cuerpo dormido de su padre. O al menos pareciendo aquello.

Quieto. Con una sábana blanca cubriendo su pálido cuerpo. Con los adultos llorando a su alrededor.

Seis años. Se encontraba siendo presentado a su nuevo padre. Éste tenía una prima hermosísima y al instante preguntó por su nombre.

Erata. Apellido, Telikós (como su nuevo padre). Madre de Afrodita y Albafica.

Siete años. Jugaba con Afrodita y con Albafica como niñera. Ya había dejado de hablar en chino y comenzaba a hablar un poco de griego; de la misma forma en la que el otro de su misma edad pedía con ansias probar con el idioma extraño para él.

"Por favor." Pedía.

Ocho años. Ya dominaba por completo el griego y le había enseñado todo lo que sabía a Di-ta y a Albafica lo que sabía de chino. A escondidas de su madre y nuevo padre, ya que ambos no aprobaban el seguir parlando el idioma.

Nueve años. Presenciaba el doceavo cumpleaños de Fica, como ahora le decía.

Once años. Encontrándose sin nadie en la casa besó de forma sorpresiva a Fica. Había descubierto lo mucho que le gustaba y no pudo evitarlo. Vivían en Grecia, al fin y al cabo. Por lo que la homosexualidad no era mal vista.

Trece años. Su madre murió. Tampoco es como si esperara que ella viviera por más tiempo. Sabía que tarde o temprano ella se marcharía al igual que su padre lo hizo. Su nuevo padre y Fica intentaron animarlo, quedándose desconcertados al observar lo poco que le había afectado aquello.

Dieciseis años. Antes de lo ocurrido contra Esparta, él y Fica…

—Despierta. —susurró alguien.

Mu se despertó de repente. No había dormido nada, o eso le había parecido.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas y daba la impresión de querer explotar si no seguía durmiendo pero, con tal dolor de cabeza era imposible relajarse.

A su lado se encontraba Afrodita, meciéndole un poco. De esa forma Mu supo que el otro era la fuente de su destierro del mundo onírico.

— ¿Di-ta? —De nuevo aquel nombre que no le daba desde hace mucho tiempo. Se levantó del incómodo lugar de descanso y se pasó una mano por la cara, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba llena de lágrimas. — ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó fingiendo que no tenía nada en el rostro. A pesar de que Artemisa iluminaba la estancia.

—Estabas llorando y… llamabas a tu padre. —respondió. En chino, pues probablemente alguien se encontraría escuchándolos. Aunque, en la habitación sólo se encontraba Shaka.

Mu pareció apenas percatarse de aquello.

— ¿Hakurei? —Intentó adivinar. Su nuevo padre, como siempre le había dicho.

—No. Shion.

Mu se abrazó a sus rodillas y la tristeza no pudo dejar de embargarlo.

—Ya he olvidado su rostro. —Aseguró. Sonriéndole a Di-ta con melancolía.

—Sólo tenías cuatro años. Nadie te pide que…

—No importa. Siempre me encontraba detrás o pegado a él. Casi siendo su sombra.

—Tendrás que dejarlo ir tarde o temprano. —supo decir después de unos minutos de silencio.

Escondió su rostro entre sus piernas. Quería desaparecer en el negro que se encontraba entre estas.

—No pensé que aquel día llegaría tan pronto. —lamentó.

Afrodita no queriendo seguir tocando un tema tan delicado, lo cambió de abrupto.

—Necesitas cenar algo, te encuentras muy débil. Dame tu mano para ayudarte a levantar.

Mu, hizo lo que el otro le pedía sin muchas ganas de levantarse.

— ¿Ahora qué más debo hacer? —Dijo. Di-ta escuchó aquello y sintió un yugo muy pesado envolverle.

Un nudo en el estómago.

—Ven afuera conmigo. —pidió.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a una tienda que Mu conocía demasiado bien como para equivocarse.

— ¿A qué vamos a la tienda de Saga? —Cuestionó confundido

Afrodita le sonrió melancólico.

—Es para que tú cenes. —aseguró.

Entró en esta sin demasiadas ganas de hacerlo. Sin Afrodita a su lado, para su mala suerte. Cuando estuvo en la luz encandilante de la tienda encontró a Saga y a Aioros cenando con un tercer plato a la izquierda del general.

—Buena noche. —dijo sin levantar la vista. Hizo una leve reverencia, casi imperceptible de hecho. —Gracias por cuidar de mí.

Saga no supo cómo reaccionar. Aioros quería que la tierra se abriera y de pasada lo lanzara a lo más hondo del núcleo.

—No hay necesidad de agradecer. —respondió incómodo. —siéntate, vamos.

Con pesadez en sus movimientos, hizo lo que se le pedía. Sin apetito en lo absoluto observó su plato y olfateó un poco. Eran unas cuantas donas y jalea lo que se encontraba en este.

Levantó un brazo y tomó una, la untó con un poco de la jalea y la puso frente a su boca. Sintiendo un vacío en el estómago abrió sus labios. Vaciló.

Sentía como si en aquel mismo momento fuera a expulsar algo, pues sentía su garganta tensa.

Pero la introdujo en su boca. Sintió de nuevo la sensación del salado combinarse a la perfección con el sabor acidulce de las moras y hacerlo explotar en su boca.

Masticó durante milenios, o lo que le pareció milenios. Sólo había consumido una pero a pesar de eso se sentía lleno.

—Estuvo delicioso. —aseguró sonando irreverente. Casi automático.

Saga le observó con tristeza. Sin poder articular palabra alguna de hecho.

—Ahora, si me disculpa, me voy.

—No. —dijo Saga.

Mu le observó confundido. Aioros le imitó.

— ¿Qué? Nada tengo que hacer aquí.

Saga no tuvo nada para replicar. Sólo pudo quedarse callado por algunos segundos.

—Aun así, todavía necesitas recuperarte de las heridas que te hiciste el día de hoy.

Mu se levantó de su lugar, sin dejar ver sus ojos en ningún momento, debido a su rostro cabizbajo.

—Lo agradezco pero no son heridas físicas lo que necesito sanar.

A Saga, por alguna extraña razón no terminaba de gustarle lo sumiso que parecía Mu con aquellas palabras. Él nunca le había agradecido, y eso que llevaban conviviendo cuatro días. A pesar de que nunca le había gustado la indisciplina y le pedía que fuera disciplinado… en él parecía opresión. Hasta podría observar cómo su alma se encontraba rota.

Antes de que el menor saliera de la tienda habló.

—El castigo que te he impuesto todavía sigue en pie. Faltan todavía tres días para que se termine el castigo y en estos cuatro días que han pasado no has sido precisamente un "buen esclavo" por lo que de ahora en adelante no te separarás en ningún momento de mí.

Mu, por fin se volteó. Saga deseó que no lo hubiera hecho.

—Lamento no haberlo sido. Pero yo no sirvo para ser sirviente. Ni nada que se le asemeje.

Saga pudo ver lo poco de voluntad del otro someterse. Se sintió mal, ¿así es cómo él mismo se veía cuando era pequeño? No. A pesar de tener disciplina lo que lo movía era la determinación y la gracia de ser importante. Pero Mu…

—Tienes razón. No sirves para sirviente. —le secundó. Aioros le observó exaltado.

— ¿Entonces…? —No pudo terminar su pregunta, puesto que Saga continuó con su monólogo.

—Sin embargo, yo te enseñaré a ser uno.

Una chispa de vida iluminó los ojos de Mu. No haciéndolo parecer alegre, aunque tampoco indiferente.

—No gracias. —dijo. Al tiempo que aquella chispa volvía a desaparecer.

— ¡Espera un momento! ¿Quién dijo que era una proposición? —indicó Saga.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Mu se giró, esta vez verdaderamente sorprendido. Le observó boquiabierto y con vida en los ojos. Saga sonrió internamente al saber aquello.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Susurró Mu sintiéndose extraño.

—Lo que has oído. A Kanon le toca guardia el día de hoy, por lo que fácilmente puedes tomar su cama.

—Saga, ¿Qué carajos…? —No pudo terminar de hablar. Puesto que Mu daba un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Lo que diga. Pero no me quedaré aquí sin Di-ta.

Saga sonrió sabiendo que había recuperado una parte del anterior Mu. Al que no gustaba de su compañía, y al único que ansiaba conocer.

—Por mí no hay problema. Aioros, tráelo para discutir con él sobre este cambio de planes.

El otro observó a su compañero, levemente incordiado.

—Ya voy. —Aseguró al tiempo que salía de la tienda.

Cuando Saga y Mu se quedaron solos el menor se sentó en el suelo, acción alienaría en… cualquier persona de hecho.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—Me gusta más sentarme en el suelo cuando espero.

Silencio. A Saga sólo se le ocurrió un tema de conversación. Por supuesto, debía ser el peor de todos.

—El chico… el que… —se mordió un labio. Nunca había titubeado para decir algo, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de alguien muerto. Pero, ahora parecía un tema demasiado delicado que no pudo evitar el tartamudear. —Al que Aioros… al que matamos. —se corrigió. — ¿Quién era?

La mirada de Mu se entristeció.

—Fica. —respondió.

Saga suspiró. Necesitaba más detalles que la simple insinuación del personaje.

— ¿Qué significa su nombre?

—Eso es en realidad un apodo que le di. Su nombre completo es Albafica. Nunca me tomé la molestia de saberlo. —reflexionó un poco aquello. —Pensé que debería saberlo, al fin y al cabo el griego aquí es usted.

—Oh. —exhaló. Preparándose para la siguiente pregunta. —Y, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste cuando… cuando él falleció?

Mu pensó durante unos segundos su respuesta.

—No creo que decírselo sea lo mejor. Es un asunto privado y no me gusta andarlos diciendo a los cuatro vientos.

De nuevo aquella extraña opresión en su persona. Dolía, eso era más que seguro. Pero a pesar de aquello no pudo evitar seguir preguntando.

— ¿Y quién era él para ti? —Mu le observó extrañado.

— ¿Po qué pregunta todo esto?

—Curiosidad. —Dijo Saga. No muy seguro de sus palabras.


	9. Kiss

_**Capítulo 9, lamento la tardanza. ¡Disfrutad!**_

* * *

 ** _9\. Kiss_**

* * *

Cuando Afrodita llegó a la tienda observó a Mu sentado en el suelo y recordó su infancia. Hacía años que no se sentaba de esa forma.

Cuando se acercó a él lo observó levantarse lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¿Qué necesita? —Preguntó a Saga. Sonrió un poco al ver la expresión de desconformidad en Mu.

—Mu… Telikós impuso como condición para quedarse aquí el que le acompañaras. Te he mandado a llamar para tener tu afirmativa de quedarte aquí.

Afrodita lo pensó un poco. Negó con la cabeza.

—Me parece buena idea que Mu se quede aquí para poder recuperarse mejor. Pero no es necesario que yo me quede a dormir en esta tienda. Y menos cuando le pertenece a usted y a su hermano.

Saga asintió.

—Completamente de acuerdo. Le he dicho esto a Telikós debido a que el día de hoy Kanon se encuentra haciendo la guardia y lo que más necesita ahora es un buen descanso. Pero ha querido declinar la oferta.

Afrodita observó a Mu con una ceja arqueada.

—Mu, lo mejor es que te quedes aquí. Una noche sin mí no te hará daño. Y más si ya has estado otra sin mí.

Mu bufó. Pero asintió con la cabeza. Afrodita se acercó al oído de Saga y le murmuró.

—No es necesario decirle Telikós en mi presencia. Sólo asegúrate de que se alegre de nuevo. A como era antes.

Se volvió a Mu.

—Ahora, me voy a mi tienda. Que pases buena noche Mu.

—Buena noche. —secundó.

 _Al instante en el que sus cabellos se giraron pudo ver su rostro confundido._

 _— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Fica. Mu se sonrojó al haber previsto que el otro reaccionaría de aquella forma._

 _Se encontraban en la casa del nuevo padre de Mu. Éste se encontraba fuera de la casa y la madre de Mu se encontraba en cama debido a que estaba enferma, por lo que ambos tenían la casa para ellos solos. A pesar de pasar el tiempo sentados en la sala, platicando._

 _— ¿Por qué sales conmigo? ¿Es por sentir pena por mí? —La duda se notó en su mirada._

 _Fica levantó una ceja._

 _—No digas tonterías. —reprendió. Acercándose para tomar posesión de los labios de su menor. — Y nunca, nunca, vuelvas a dudar de mis sentimientos. Si salgo contigo es porque te amo, por ninguna otra razón._

 _Mu desvió la mirada. Sonrojado hasta la médula al escuchar tales palabras del otro._

 _—Pero… ¿por qué? Sé que no debería preguntarlo debido a que fui quien insistió esto pero, ¿cómo es que me correspondes?_

 _Fica resopló._

 _— ¿En verdad necesitas una razón para que yo te quiera? —Mu desvió la mirada._

 _—No pero… —tartamudeó. No pudiendo continuar la frase el siguiente en hablar fue Albafica._

 _— ¿Y por qué comienzas a dudar tan de repente? ¿Qué acaso no te es suficiente el que te diga que te amo?_

 _Mu negó con la cabeza._

 _—No es eso. Es sólo que ayer le dije a Hakurei sobre… esto, y no lo tomó muy bien. Insinuó que jugabas con mis sentimientos y eso me hizo dudar de la familiaridad que tenemos._

 _Fica le abrazó. De nuevo le besaba y le hacía dudar de la insinuación de su nuevo padre._

 _—Ayer se me olvidó felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, felicidades. Ahora tienes trece. Se me ha olvidado traerte un regalo. Cuanto lo lamento._

 _—No es necesario, con oírte decirlo es más que suficiente para mí._

 _Se escondió en el pecho de su primo político y se dejó arrullar por aquel aroma penetrante que siempre tenía._

 _._

Saga se levantó debido a que escuchaba unos cuantos sollozos. Lo más rápido que pudo intentó ubicar la fuente del sonido lastimero.

No tardó demasiado en realizar que el que causaba los ruidos era el otro chico de la habitación.

Mu.

Se levantó de la cama de su hermano y, conociendo a la perfección el terreno se dirigió a la que era su cama —el menor se había quedado con su cama ya que esta era la más cómoda, según el criterio de Kanon. — y no tardó en ver con la poca luz que se filtraba por las cortinas el rostro triste del chico de cabellos color lila.

—Fic… F-fic… a…. Fic… —sollozaba. Saga no tuvo que sumar dos más dos para saber que la respuesta era cuatro. Se encontraba llorando su muerte. Por alguna razón u otra.

De forma precavida, removió un poco al otro. Casi nada, a pesar de que lo que quería era levantarlo, no quería que se despertara de abrupto.

—Mu… despierta. Sólo es una pesadilla —intentó convencerlo. Sabiendo que no sería suficiente aumentó la fuerza que imponía a sus empujones. —vamos, despierta.

Saltó en su lugar antes de despertar. Abrió los ojos y a pesar de la oscuridad parcial pudo saber que alguien se encontraba a su lado. Su respiración se encontraba entrecortada y no paraba de ver de un lado para otro. Confundido.

—Tranquilo. Todo está bien. —Tranquilizó Saga, sabiendo que si no decía algo el otro le golpearía pensando que era su hermano. —Estabas sollozando en sueños.

Mu le observó con el miedo tatuado en los ojos.

—Quiero a Di-ta aquí, conmigo. Él sabe tranquilizarme. —dijo. Demostrándole cuan necesitado era el otro para él.

Saga se sorprendió de aquello.

—Dime que quieres que haga y lo haré. —aseguró. —es imprudente despertarlo debido a que es medianoche.

Mu lo pensó un poco. Dejando ver un poco de debilidad susurró su petición.

—Quédate conmigo. Una cama para mí solo me da miedo. Si bien, la otra noche dormí de aquella forma fue porque estaba demasiado cansado y necesitaba descansar. Pero desde esto, no he dormido solo. Así que, por favor, quédate.

Saga se quedó anonado. La única persona con la que había compartido su cama en toda su vida era su hermano menor, Kanon. Y eso era porque el otro se metía cuando él ya se encontraba dormido. Soltó un exhalo y asintió. Al recordar que se encontraban en la penumbra lo afirmó con palabras.

—De acuerdo. Lo haré.

No duró más de tres horas dormido que se levantó de su lugar de reposo. Observó a todos lados pensando que de nuevo el otro se encontraría sollozando pero, no había ni un solo ruido en el lugar.

Sólo había silencio. Un inquietante silencio. Observó, pues, al cuerpo que estaba a su lado y al instante supo que era lo que le había despertado.

Mu se encontraba abrazado a su brazo. De alguna u otra forma se había enlazado a su brazo y no había dudado en aferrarse bien.

Tuvo el impulso de quitárselo pero se contuvo. Después de un rato de observarlo quiso despertarlo pero… su rostro se encontraba tan relajado cuando dormía que parecía un hijo de la diosa Afrodita.

Sin contenerse, dio un leve beso a la coronilla del menor y se acomodó mejor para dormirse.

Mu murmuró algo.

—Papá… no… te vayas. —Saga abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. —No me dejes sin ti.

—Mu… —dijo para sí. Esta vez sin esperar despertarlo. Acarició sus cabellos color lila e intentó dormir.

—.—

Despertó con alguien diciendo su nombre.

—Mu… —escuchó la voz de Saga. Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Los párpados los sentía tan pesados que apenas y podía abrir los ojos. Cuando recordó que le había pedido al mayor dormir con él sintió el color aglomerarse en sus mejillas. —Despierta.

Cuando observó a Saga con el rostro preocupado toda la vergüenza desapareció de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó sabiendo que Saga callaba algo. El mayor supo que le había atrapado y no hizo otra cosa que responderle.

—De repente comenzaste a decir un nombre. Shion. —su rostro dejó de mostrarse sorprendido y se oscureció. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Mu asintió. Se dio cuenta de que no dejaba de abrazar el brazo de Saga y lo soltó de inmediato.

—Estoy bien. —Tomó una pausa — ¿No está por aquí Afrodita? —Antes de que Saga le respondiera cambió de tema. — ¿Por qué se quedó a dormir conmigo?

—Eso fue porque me lo pediste.

—No, eso lo sé pero. Pudo haberse ido a la otra cama de la habitación y no lo hizo.

—Ah, eso es por el hecho de que no podías despegarte de mi brazo. —Ahora, Mu quería que la tierra se lo tragara y lo dejara morir. Su rostro le hacía fácil competencia a un tomate.

—Oh, yo, lo lamento. —Dijo levantándose como resorte y alejándose del mayor. Saga lo observó confundido. —Esto… yo… amm… en verdad lo lamento. Iré a tomar un poco de aíre fresco.

Saga lo siguió con la vista hasta que se fue.

Cuando se levantó lo primero en lo que pensó fue en la significancia de aquel día. Por supuesto que debería haber planeado algo para celebrarlo pero, con tan pocos recursos, no hallaba de dónde agarrar.

Observó a su compañero de carpa de aquella noche. Ciertamente, no le agradaba mucho la idea de compartir solo la tienda durante la noche con Shaka, puesto que siempre terminaba hablando de las diferencias que tenía la India con Grecia.

Sin embargo, había algo en el aura del comandante, Archí, que lograba intimidarlo de una forma extraña. No podía precisarlo con palabras pero no se sentía a gusto cuando ambos se encontraban en una sola tienda. Ni siquiera con Mu.

Si bien, el día anterior se había encontrado a sí mismo hablando con el otro fue para pedir explicaciones. Le dolía el hecho de ver a su hermano menor triste, sí. Pero prefería conseguir la información por otros medios si se trataba de algo que afectase psicológicamente a su hermano. Es por eso que no le gustaba abatirlo con temas triviales como el preguntarle qué había ocurrido una tarde en la que había salido del campamento con una sonrisa radiante y regresado inconsciente para pedirle perdón por cosas que él no había tenido control de prevenir. De hecho, incluso si hubiese podido, no lo hubiese logrado.

No. Por más que lo hubiese intentado, aquello iba a ser inevitable.

Observó el sube y baja automático provenir del pecho del hindú y sintió un poco de envidia del otro debido a que este si podía dormir con aplomo.

Claro, él también había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero la preocupación que sentía por Mu no le dejaba descansar con propiedad. Se preocupaba, no sólo por el estado casi comatoso en el que se metía a cada rato después de comenzar a hablar con el comandante. Sino por el hecho de que recordaba el fuerte vínculo que unía a Albafica con Mu, y temía que este no tuviera más razones para vivir. Para no desear su vida o nacimiento.

Jamás.

Pero, aquel día debía pensar con positivismo. Si bien, hacía todo lo posible por decirse a sí mismo que no podía sentir penas por su hermano simplemente no podía dejar de pasarle por la cabeza el hecho de que él también había sufrido una pérdida.

A pesar de que, conociéndolo, el otro hubiera preferido que no llorase por su muerte. Y eso fue lo que intentó hacer. No se derrumbó en ningún momento; por el orgullo de Albafica y la estabilidad emocional de Mu. Aunque dudaba de ser mucha ayuda para el segundo propósito.

Aquella noche, había pensado mucho en lo que intentaría hacer aquel día. Para recordarle al otro que día era. Si, se suponía aquella debiera ser una festividad que mantendría a la familia unida; a pesar de que el menor siempre prefería pasar aquel día con Albafica.

Pero el problema sería en que, aquel año, no podría pasar su cumpleaños con su persona más querida.

Saga se encontraba comiendo en silencio con Mu. Aioros, sólo les había dejado la comida, con la excusa de que le iba a brindar un poco de atención a su hermano menor, quien se quejaba de que se la pasaba con sus amigos.

Especialmente con Saga.

Por lo que decidió que aquel día, solo se cambiarían palabras cuando necesitara enviarle el informe que debió haber dado el día anterior.

Mu apenas y revoloteaba su plato. Si Saga, había dicho en un pasado que comía poco, ahora aquel apelativo utilizado en un pasado, le parecía una nimiedad comparado con la actualidad. De hecho, Mu ni siquiera tocaba su frito de verduras que había hecho DeathMask con tanto aplomo y dedicación.

Saga quería reprenderle, pero por alguna razón se contenía al grado de sentirse extraño. Muy extraño, de hecho, no le parecía ser él mismo en aquellos momentos.

—Come un poco. —Soltó al fin, sin dejar de observar su propio plato. Mu le observó entre agradecido y pensando mil maneras de matarle. Tomó un pequeño bocado y lo introdujo a su boca. Después de eso, apartó su plato en señal de que estaba satisfecho. Saga le observó con una ceja arqueada. Estupefacto. — ¿Qué fue eso?

—Fue un poco —respondió Mu con indiferencia. No tenía para nada de apetito y dijese lo que dijese el comandante Archí, no lograría hacerle comer contra su voluntad.

Saga, contrario a lo que Mu esperaba que reaccionara, dejó de igual forma su plato. Extrañando notablemente a su menor, quien no dudó en mostrar su contrariedad con una vaha y arqueada ceja.

— ¿Qué hace? —No dudó en preguntar. A pesar de que para Saga la respuesta era más que obvia.

—Veré si sobrevivo con tus costumbres. Comenzando con tus modos alimenticios. —Se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacía su cama. Se dejó caer en el colchón y alzó sus manos moviéndolas por sobre su cuerpo. — ¡Oh, miradme! Soy Mu Telikós. Odio comer y en consecuencia me desmayo y tropiezo a cada rato. Sin nombrar el hecho de que tengo que dormir días seguidos para reponer la energía que se me desvanece por no comer tampoco.

Mu le observó, inexpresivo.

—Saga, ¿qué intenta hacer? —Se cruzó de brazos y soltó un suspiro al tiempo que desviaba la mirada. —Le informo que aquella es una inútil representación de mi persona.

Saga se levantó de la cama, y caminó hasta estar frente a él.

—Así es como yo te veo. De aquella forma patética y reluctante. —admitió sin dejarse intimidar por el otro. —y si me dirás Saga, al menos deja el formalismo de lado.

En sus ojos vacíos y verdes, se vio la indignación. A pesar de la tanta niebla que los cubría.

—Según tengo entendido, un esclavo no puede tutear a su amo. Ni siquiera porque se lo pida.

—En ese caso, deja de decirme Saga.

—No puedo, es su nombre. ¿No es así? —Saga soltó un impropio que el menor no alcanzó a escuchar. Caminó hacía fuera de la tienda por lo que el menor se vio obligado a seguirle con un poco de distancia. — ¿A dónde va?

Saga sonrió como probablemente, nadie, ni siquiera su hermano, le habían visto.

—Quiero saber lo que se siente ser Kanon —aseguró.

Pidió a Aioros que vigilara a la tropa en lo que salía a caminar por alrededor, por lo que el otro le preguntó si traía su espada a la mano para no haber una emergencia.

—Si la tengo, no te preocupes. En cualquier caso, tengo las dagas que son mucho más efectivas en ciertos casos. —Aioros no tuvo con que replicarle. Lo máximo que hizo fue gemir a la diosa de la tierra que le protegiese.

Saga rio al ver aquello.

Media hora más tarde, se encontraba recolectando unas cuantas bayas, seguido de cerca por Telikós, quien ahora se mostraba indiferente. Completamente cerrado, e indiferente.

—Sabes, mi hermano ha hablado de que por aquí hay un hermoso lago. ¿Te molestaría si vamos?

Mu pareció por primera vez percatarse de su presencia y se mostró un poco confuso.

— ¿Eh? —Saga tuvo la decencia de no reírse en su rostro a pesar de que ganas no le faltaban. Oh, vaya que no lo hacían.

—Dije que sería una buena idea el ir a realizar un paseo por el bosque, ya que mi hermano había mencionado un hermoso lago cerca de aquí.

Mu se encogió de hombros. Saga tomó aquello como una afirmativa y le hizo una seña para que le acompañara a adentrarse en el enorme bosque.

—Vamos, no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí. —Mencionó, a lo que Mu sólo atinó a rodar los ojos. Claro, como si supiera las proporciones exactas de tierra que el lugar poseía.

No muy animado con la idea de acompañarle suspiró y comenzó a comerse una de las bayas que había recolectado y, según los consejos que le había dado la madre de Fica cuando era niño, no era venenosa. De hecho, era la baya más deliciosa que se pudiera conseguir. Le sorprendía encontrarla en aquella parte de la montaña.

Erata. Vaya, como extrañaba a la mujer que fue como su propia madre tras el fallecimiento de esta. —a pesar de que poco pareció importarle aquel detalle, como si hubiese estado ausente el día de la pira ceremonial entre otras cosas que prefería ignorar.— La extrañaba. Por decir poco.

Saga notó un cambio en la postura de Mu pero no dijo nada al respecto, cosa que el menor agradeció silenciosamente.

Poco a poco, el chino reconoció las arboledas cercanas y sabía de qué lago hablaba el general cuando lo mencionó. Por supuesto, aquel era…

—El lugar al que le pedí permiso para venir a Aioros. —Susurró para sí. Con los ojos muy grandes observó a su alrededor y no pudo evitar soltar un leve suspiro al imaginarse aquel hermoso sitio de noche. Sin duda, en su memoria prefería la noche al día pero, ¿qué más daba?

—Me alegra saber que al menos recuerdes el sitio. —Mencionó un sorprendido Saga. Con una mano en su barbilla, pensó que lo mejor sería esperar alguna reacción por parte de Mu pero, este se encontraba fascinado con el encanto que poseía el lago que poco le importaba moverse.

Por un momento, Mu olvidó el dolor que ahora le embargaba y comenzó a caminar hacía el lago. Se paró de repente cuando recordó la ropa que traía puesta y se maldijo internamente al saber que el general Archí se encontraba en las cercanías.

Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, apenas perceptible. Pero lo suficiente para hacérselo saber al general a su lado quien le observó con una ceja levantada.

—Ehh, ¿ocurre algo? —Fue lo primero que pasó por su mente. Dudando mucho si el haber hecho la pregunta debiera haber sido una buena idea debido a que lo único que logró aquello fue que el color bermellón en sus mejillas no hiciese sino aumentar.

—N-no es nada. —Respondió el menor bajando la mirada. Saga simplemente se encogió de hombros y volvió a remarcar algo que ahora notaba.

— ¿No te meterás? —Apuntó al suelo cristalino que se extendía frente a ellos. Mu se mordió un labio al escuchar aquello e hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza –muy leve, en realidad- cosa que sorprendió a Saga, de forma que continuó con su monólogo—, Entonces, ¿por qué no te metes?

Lo que tenía en sus mejillas se calificaba como sonrojo, a pesar de que sobrepasaba aquel adjetivo más allá de "leve."

Serenándose lo más que pudo, procedió a hablar.

—Probablemente sea el hecho de que no me gusta desnudarme frente a otras personas. —Lo dijo. A pesar del profundo color que yacía en sus mejillas, lo dijo.

Saga enarcó una ceja. No le veía nada malo al desnudarse, debido a que en Grecia no se crecía con el pudor con el que se había inculcado Mu en China.

Por supuesto, China y Grecia eran polos opuestos tanto en el sentido de lenguaje —el de Grecia era simple mientras que el de China sólo se necesitaba de diferentes tonalidades para cambiar el significado de una sílaba,— como en el sentido de la cultura.

Utilizando un buen ejemplo sería el hecho de que en el imperio Chino tenía restricciones inclusive para procrear (necesitaban haberse casado y pocas veces copulaban) o inclusive un acto de romance en una plaza pública sería casi impensable. En cambio, en Grecia podía haber dos personas tocándose en cualquier lugar y nadie les diría nada, ni les juzgaría con malos ojos.

Y, es cierto. Si bien, había ocurrido _algo_ entre Albafica y Mu fue solamente después de casi diez años de convivencia juntos. Ocho y medio, para ser exactos.

— ¿Eso debería tener algo de malo? —Si bien, para Mu aquella cuestión era más clara que el agua, para Saga era más difícil de ver que una victoria en una mala estrategia.

—Considerando el hecho de que soy menor, sí. —adjuntó desviando la mirada.

— ¿Y eso qué? No tienes nada que ya no te haya visto. —Aquello lo dijo debido al par de ocasiones en las que habían tenido que curarle y Marin le pedía desvestirlo. Sin embargo, lo único que tuvo de respuesta fue un tono más profundo en las mejillas del menor, o al menos eso pareció debido a que su piel tenía ahora un tono más pálido después de lo que dijo. —Además, según sé, aquí en Grecia se considera la mayoría de edad cuando tienes diecisiete años.

Maldición. ¿Es que acaso el destino siempre tenía que ponerse en su contra, por más que intentara que fuera distinto? Aquella respuesta se vio muy lejos para Mu por lo que soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Si así es el caso, no tengo ganas de meterme en el lago. —Informó al tiempo que se recostaba sobre el césped que crecía alrededor de la enorme extensión de líquido frente a ellos.

Saga se resignó sabiendo que el otro no se metería si él no ponía un ejemplo. Po lo que, para la mirada censurada del menor comenzó a quitarse la ropa prenda por prenda.

A pesar de querer negarlo, sus ojos no pudieron despegarse del general mientras este se quitaba galantemente su camisa. Intentó desviar la mirada en un par de ocasiones teniendo un resultado fallido. De igual forma no dejó de ver cuándo, de forma lenta, el otro bajaba su pantalón y los músculos de su torso y brazos no hacían más que acentuarse de tal forma que lo dejaban sin palabras.

Con el afán de relajarse, soltó un suspiro y se volvió a recostar ignorando el color que habían adquirido nuevamente sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta que en su cabeza se hallaba incrustada la imagen del torso musculoso del mayor de los gemelos espartanos.

Escuchó el sonido del cuerpo del mayor al impactar con el agua y devolvió su vista al lugar en el que seguramente hubo impactado el mayor en un, no tan limpio clavado. Eso se notaba por el agua que le había salpicado y el hecho de que todavía se encontraban millones de burbujas residuales en el lugar que había impactado. Donde se formaba una espumosa circunferencia que no paraba de sacar aíre cada segundo.

Cuando vio salir a la cabeza de Saga no pudo sino soltar una pequeña risa al darse cuenta que el inhalo del mayor fue pretensioso, pero más que eso, fue necesitado.

Y tampoco le faltaron ganas de reírse cuando observó como el otro movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, teniendo un parecido extraño con un perro.

—La temperatura es perfecta para comenzar el verano. —avisó el mayor sacando sus manos para aplacarse el rebelde cabello que se encontraba interfiriendo con sus ojos dándole aires de _Pastor Inglés_ para, acto seguido, soltar un resoplido. Con el fin de sacar toda el agua de su boca. —Y se ve profundo, digo que nadé unos siete metros antes de llegar al fondo.

Mu asomó un poco la cabeza para confirmar que en verdad el fondo. Apoyó sus antebrazos en sus rodillas y antes de darse cuenta el otro le había tomado de las muñecas para zambullirlo de improviso.

No tuvo tiempo de tomar aíre peor tampoco tardó tanto tiempo en salir a la superficie y aspirar el vital elemento, teniendo especial cuidado de no aspirar el equivocado y terminar con los pulmones inundados del acuífero.

Saga rio un poco y Mu murmuró algo parecido a _'Idiota'_ en chino.

Con todo el cuidado del que fue posible pataleó hasta la orilla y ya en esta se salió del lago.

—Ahora me encuentro empapado, ¿está feliz? —Cuestionó sabiendo la obvia afirmativa que recibiría del mayor debido a la sonrisa que tenía plasmada en el rostro.

—Un poco, tal vez. —se sonrió un poco. —Hace mucho que no me metía a nadar en un lago de esta manera. —soltó dejándose llevar por la marea que creaba el viento o sus mismos brazos.

El menor rodó los ojos y al darse cuenta de que si se quedaba más tiempo con las ropas mojadas sería muy probable que se resfriara soltó un exhalo y apenado comenzó a quitarse la tela superior.

Claro, primero observando si el mayor se encontraba sumergido para continuar desvistiéndose terminando solamente cubriéndose parte de la Ingle y un poco de sus caderas. Utilizando su ropa interior a modo de traje de baño.

Cuando Saga volvió a sacar la cabeza Mu ya comenzaba a nadar a lo profundo del lago.

Siempre se había jactado de ser un buen nadador, o al menos era un pensamiento. Pero la sensación del agua impactando contra cada poro de su piel cuando se impulsaba a ir más abajo sólo lograba confirmarle que, de hecho, era rápido.

Cuando llegó al fondo del lago lo tocó con una mano e hizo una vuelta de campana para utilizar sus pies e impulsarse hacía la superficie y tomar algo de aíre y continuar recorriendo el lago.

Su cabeza salió y al instante sus pulmones se llenaron de aíre al tiempo que buscaba con su mirada a Saga.

—No sabía que nadaras así de bien. —respondió el rey de Roma a su lado. Mu intentó mostrarse sereno cuando respondió.

—No había necesidad de decirlo. —intentó encogerse de hombros a pesar de saber que se encontraba en el agua.

—De igual forma. Parece que la agilidad que te falta en tierra, te sobra en el agua. —El menor resopló. Sabía que el mayor lo decía bromeando a pesar de saber lo ciertas que eran sus palabras. Se zambulló a modo de esquive y de cierta forma le pareció lo más adecuado debido a que, por su velocidad al nadar Saga nunca supo cómo había llegado detrás de él hasta que se volteó. — ¿Ves? Algo así como una criatura marina.

Mu le lanzó un poco de agua que había tomado y comenzó a alejarse. Aquello, lejos de hacer enfadar a Saga logró causarle un poco de humor.

Y, antes de que se alejara a un buen tramo, lo tomó del antebrazo. No de una forma brusca como la primera vez que le había visto en aquel lago, en el anochecer. Sino más bien de una forma precavida, sin ejercer presión sobre el agarre.

Y es que no hubo necesidad de retenerle por la fuerza, debido a que, cuando su piel mantuvo contacto con la del mayor sus músculos se tensaron un poco e hicieron que permaneciera inmóvil. A excepción de sus piernas, que pataleaban en busca de no hundirse y ahogarse, como lo hubiese considerado hacer hace sólo medio día.

Volteó un poco el rostro y su mirada confundida le daba un aíre más aniñado, más infantil. ¿Quién diría que aquel chico tenía diecisiete años si le viera con esa expresión? ¿Quién?

De forma lenta para no asustarle, sostuvo entre sus manos su menudo rostro y se acercó a él hasta que sus labios se unieron en un casto beso. El menor por inercia cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación eléctrica que recorría su espina dorsal con aquel roce.

Sólo había besado a dos personas en su vida: a Albafica, a Afrodita –sin contar el hecho de que el otro intentó alejarlo casi al instante– y ahora sumaba al comandante a su lista de personajes.

En instantes, aquel beso comenzó a hacerse más demandante y pedía ya no ser un simple roce casto. Sino ser más pasional y comprometido.

De aquella forma, Saga succionó los labios del menor y los lamió de forma lenta, pidiéndole entrada a su cavidad bucal. Entrada que fue pensada durante unos segundos y tres insistencias para ser concedida.

Mu no creía que un manto acuífero fuera el lugar idóneo para continuar con aquello por lo que intentó manejarlo a él y al mayor afuera del lago. De una forma u otra logró tocar una parte poco profunda del agua y ahí se recostó al tiempo que el mayor se posicionaba encima de él.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué se dejaba besar de aquella manera? ¿Por qué sonreía de aquella forma tan boba cuando hace poco había muerto Albafica?

Aquella última pregunta le hizo recapacitar lo que hacía. Abrió sus ojos hasta que estos parecieron asustados y se levantó de pronto, al tiempo que se lanzaba a la parte honda de la laguna, donde podría pensar con tranquilidad sin ser molestado.

El recordar la muerte de él era un golpe duro al estómago. Sin embargo, antes de recordarlo, poco le importaba Fica. Y menos cuando se encontraba sin hacer nada.

De igual forma, ¿qué había sido aquello? Sin duda debió ser un arranque por el ambiente del lago. Pero, en tal caso, ¿por qué había esperado tanto tiempo para eso?

Sacó la cabeza solamente para respirar un poco, volver a tomar aíre y zambullirse de nuevo. Sin duda, el cumpleaños más extraño de su vida.


	10. Se cuidadoso

_**Capítulo 10, ¡disfrutad!**_

* * *

 _ **10\. Se cuidadoso**_

* * *

Se mantuvo platicando con Aioros lo que le pareció una media hora discutiendo el tema que llevaba acomplejándolo una semana entera. Por no decir más tiempo.

Después de explicarle la situación a Aioros este se quedó pensando durante unos cuantos minutos.

—Supongo que podría ir a pedirle a DeathMask si podría preparar algo. —Respondió dubitante, —aunque, digo que lo mejor sería desechar aquella idea. —Afrodita no lo corrigió.

Pasaron un gran rato hasta que escucharon a Kanon ir con ellos.

— ¿Saben en dónde se encuentra Saga? —Ambos negaron con la cabeza. —Llevo buscándolo desde el almuerzo y no lo he visto desde entonces. ¿Saben a dónde pudo ir?

—Es probable que se encuentre recolectando leña. —Fue el primer pensamiento que salió de los labios del chico de ojos celestes.

—No lo creo, porque ese trabajo le corresponde a Aioria y…

—Tranquilízate Kanon. —Dijo muy serio Aioros. —Sabemos que no pudo ir a recolectar leña pero, ¿qué hay de pasear un rato? Hay veces en las que una persona se aburre de estar encerrada en un campamento, y luego de todo lo sucedido necesita un… respiro.

El menor de los gemelos, realizó una mueca cuando sintió que le decían "histérico" con palabras dulces. Sin embargo soltó un exhalo y continuó caminando por el campamento.

Aioros observó a Afrodita.

—A pesar de no ser de mi incumbencia, también ha desaparecido Mu durante todo el rato, ¿sabes a dónde pudieron ir exactamente? —Cuestionó el menor de ambos.

—Hay una posibilidad. —Mencionó pensativo.

Caminaron por el bosque en un silencio inquietante. A pesar de que Aioros quiso abrir un tema de conversación al final llegaron a un mutuo acuerdo de que lo mejor sería permanecer en silencio para tener mejor el sentido del oído por si escuchaban algo inusual.

De forma inevitable llegaron al lago en el que se encontraban Saga y Mu nadando, vieron como el menor le escupía agua a modo juguetón, la forma en la que el otro parecía haber tomado su mano y como Mu se quedaba quieto.

También se quedaron unos momentos para apreciar el cómo el mayor tomaba posesión de los labios de Mu, y justamente en ese momento decidieron que lo mejor sería alejarse del lugar.

Finalmente, cuando llegaron al campamento, Aioros exteriorizó el pensamiento que llevaba rondando su mente durante todo el trayecto de regreso.

—Bueno, al menos el plan de festejarle ya quedó resuelto.

Afrodita soltó un bufido. Sin embargo, internamente le dio la razón.

—.—

Pasó menos de media hora hasta que Mu se dignó a salir del lago mientras pensaba en lo que debía hacer.

¿Qué es lo que debía hacer exactamente? Sin duda, una cuestión sin resolver como muchas tantas en su cabeza. ¿Qué era lo correcto y qué era lo incorrecto? ¿Aquello que se veía bien moralmente o lo que le guiara su instinto? ¿Aquello que se encontrara lleno de luz o de oscuridad?

Tuvieron que pasar otros diez minutos hasta que decidió tomar el brazo del mayor. Quien le observó extrañado por la acción sin embargo no dijo nada.

—G-gracias por… traerme al lago. —tartamudeó con algo de dificultad. Esperaba que el mayor no mencionara el beso de hace rato y para su suerte ni pareció querer hablar de él.

Se vistió rápidamente y siguió al mayor en dirección al campamento.

Ahora, el silencio entre ambos era incómodo. No podía decir que quisiera que hubiese ruido o al menos que el otro quisiera abrir una conversación debido a que sabría que de su boca sólo saldrían ligeros e inentendibles tartamudeos.

Al menos, se podía decir, se encontraba mejor que antes. De alguna u otra forma el poder caminar en compañía del general era, sin dudas un gran logro después de lo ocurrido.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que aquello no era lo mejor que podía hacer para rendirle tributo a Albafica, se quedó con ganas de hacer algo más.

De forma disimulada, entrelazó su propia mano con la del mayor. Dejándolo sorprendido, sin embargo el otro no dijo ninguna palabra.

Un toque ridículo, casi rayando en lo infantil. Sin embargo, es algo que sólo había realizado con Albafica y quería ver si aquello se sentía relajante al lado del comandante.

Era un poco tenso, al menos hasta que sintió como la mano de Saga apretaba levemente la suya, de forma tan leve pero a la vez amistosa. Juguetona.

Se sentía un niño, casi nada sabía de ese tipo de cosas y poco había aprendido al lado de Fica. Sin embargo la experiencia adquirida le serviría sin duda como teoría práctica. Al menos sabría lo suficiente como para dejar de reaccionar en una situación requirente.

Se quedó unos minutos pensando en cuál sería la siguiente acción que realizaría. ¿Debería besarle, cómo en el lago? ¿O simplemente mantenerse cogidos de la mano? ¿O fingir que nada ocurría entre ellos?

Ni si quiera sabía la razón por la que actuaba, ¿será por el lago? Recuerda que en algún lugar había escuchado que los lagos creaban un ambiente romántico pero, era más allá de todo aquello. Entonces, ¿qué era?

Se quedó pensando por unos cuantos minutos, probablemente la última caída le había afectado el razonamiento y es, quizá por aquello que actuaba de forma tan aventada.

¡Oh, es cierto! La última caída que había sufrido… parecía tan lejana cuando no había pasado ni un día de esta.

 _¡Aioros! ¡Ayúdame a voltearlo! ¡Se está sofocando!_ recuerda haberle escuchado decir cuando estaba en la semi inconsciencia, ¿por qué le importaban tanto aquellas palabras? ¿Por qué las recordaba con claridad, y de igual forma lo hacía con la primera vez que se había desmayado frente a él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacía todo tan difícil su mente?

En tal caso, ¿aquel sentimiento que albergaba por el general, no era nada más que agradecimiento? Ni si quiera sabía si tenía un sentimiento específico para calificar su relación con el comandante pero, se encontraba en una situación complicada.

También se encontraban las varias veces que había intentado parársele orgulloso y había fallado debido a su estado fallido de nutrición balanceada. Es por aquello que no había podido hacerle frente antes. Además de su estúpido orgullo que se interponía entre él y una buena estrategia para lograr asestarle al menos un golpe al comandante.

¿Y qué fue lo que cambió después de haberse desmayado, y vomitado frente a Saga, haciéndole frente a toda la situación? El hecho de que había comenzado a apreciarlo. A algo más que un enemigo que le había humillado y hecho mil y una maldades… las cuales, se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a verle desde otro enfoque, que él no era su verdadero enemigo. Que él no había hecho todas esas cosas malas de las cuales le calificaba, que hacía. Que nadie que ahora se encontrara cerca de él era el inmediato responsable de todo aquello.

Ni siquiera de la muerte de Fica.

Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que de nuevo, sus pensamientos iban directamente a pensar en su primer amor. En la persona a la que le dedico casi diez años de su vida.

Se separó de abrupto de Saga. Cerró las manos en su pecho, en un vano intento de detener aquella herida que, recordaba, había atacado a Albafica. La sentía atravesar su pecho, de nuevo.

Y de la misma forma que en la otra ocasión, le dolía. Pero dolía peor que la que había atravesado a… él.

Tardó poco en comprender, que aquel sentimiento opresor en el pecho no fue nada más que una premonición. Un intento de parte de Albafica para ayudarle desde _"El Otro Lado del Río."_ Increíble lo acertado que había sido el detenerse. Pero no tanto.

Puesto que una flecha surcó su estómago, no completamente, sino uno de los costados y sintió que el mundo se volvía de un color negro y la voz de Saga en la lejanía gritando su nombre inundaba sus oídos.

Negro. Oscuridad. Frío. Había demasiadas formas de describir aquel sitió pero faltaba mencionar que el paso del tiempo era nulo. Minutos, horas, segundos, ¿qué más daba, si era uno de los tres si estos se sentían igualmente pasantes? ¿Qué importaba?

Tampoco había un cuerpo, ni siquiera recordaba tener uno. O la forma en la que se tenía que mover, o la manera en la que se debía respirar. Ni siquiera había un pensamiento coherente en su cabeza, sólo pensaba en lo negro que se encontraba todo.

¿Estaba muerto? ¿Acaso, así se veía el inframundo? ¿Sin tiempo que lo cruzase, por miedo a perderse en las profundidades de su laberintos, de forma permanente? Sin lugar a dudas, debería felicitar al creador de aquel lugar por haber tenido la mejor idea de tortura en todos los tiempos…

Soledad.

Un ligero roce en sus, adormilados labios fue más que suficiente para devolverlo a la realidad y hacer que pestañeara pausadamente. Entreabriendo apenas los ojos y sintiendo de repente a sus extremidades despertarse.

Su estómago, se sentía muy adolorido. Justo como si mil dagas le hubiesen cruzado e incrustado de tal forma que ya no se podían sacar, pues su hendidura era demasiado estrecha y estas habían pasado apenas debido a la fricción.

Pocos segundos después, su vista se centró y pudo enfocar su vista en lo que supuso era el frente de la tienda. Y a uno de sus lados, se encontraba una ligera mancha de lirones color zafiro que le hacían cosquillas en una de las mejillas.

Confundido, intentó enfocar la vista hacía los hilos color azul y de repente recordó al dueño de ellos.

—Saga. —susurró, muy débilmente como para ser entendido por el mayor.

Sin embargo, el otro sintió un alivio inmenso al saber que, al menos el otro no se perdería para siempre.

Archí iba a agregar algo pero entró otro bulto que Mu logró reconocer debido a los cabellos color celeste que le adornaban la coronilla.

—Ge. —Murmuró. 'Hermano' era algo demasiado sencillo, sin embargo no encontró algún otro adjetivo para describirle perfectamente.

—Di-ta.

Afrodita, a diferencia de Saga se mantuvo apenas en los pies de la cama, sintiendo que si se acercaba un poco más, le pasaría algo malo al otro.

Mu, soltó un suspiro antes de recargar sus antebrazos e intentar levantarse, más al instante sintió un inmenso dolor en el área que supuso, antes había adornado una hermosa flecha sanguinolenta.

— ¡No te muevas! —Dijeron Afrodita y Saga al mismo tiempo, logrando desconcertar a Mu. Sin embargo hizo caso a la doble advertencia y se quedó como había despertado. Acostado con la vista en dirección al techo de la carpa que supuso, era de Saga.

Sí. Las sábanas que la cubrían olían a Saga, inclusive pudo aspirar la almohada sin necesidad de mover la cabeza puesto que el aroma era tan profundo que desde un kilómetro de distancia podría sentir aquella esencia tan encantadora.

Al instante se sintió relajado. Optó por observar un poco a Afrodita y después posar su mirada en Saga, para después volver a ver Afrodita.

Repitió aquello un par de veces cuando preguntó algo que sin duda llevaba tiempo guardándoselo debido a la poca energía que tenía para hablar.

— ¿Cuánto, tiempo? —Intentó explicarse con dos míseras palabras. Sin embargo, aquello fue más que suficiente para que su hermano y Saga supiesen a que se refería.

—Tres días. —Dijo Di-ta. Suspiró un poco para serenarse y comenzar a hablar. —Saga, te tuvo que operar junto con la curandera del escuadrón, Marin. Y yo tuve un poco de relevancia en aquel procedimiento debido a mis conocimientos heredados en plantas.

—De no ser por ti no habríamos encontrado las plantas adecuadas para sedarlo. —Acotó Saga recordando que, a pesar de estar en la inconsciencia el menor seguía gimiendo de dolor cuando tocaban la flecha. —Y el procedimiento de curación hubiese sido aún más doloroso.

Afrodita se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que finalmente para algo han servido tantos libros de herbarios que guardaba mi madre.

Mu sonrió al saber que ambos habían colaborado con el fin de salvarle, le hacían sentirse querido.

—Gracias. —Pestañeó. Después de aquel abrir y cerrar de ojos todo volvió a ser muy claro, de forma que ya no tenía que adivinar quién era quién debido a su color de cabello.

Movió su cabeza al lado en el que recordaba, se encontraba Saga. Confundido, preguntó.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Sí, recordaba haber visto una flecha en su estómago, pero no recordaba haber visto a nadie dispararla. De hecho, ni siquiera recordaba haber escuchado una cuerda tensarse.

—Fue una de las trampas que se nos ocurrió poner a Aioros y a mí cuando pusimos el campamento aquí. Pensábamos que sería una buena idea el armar el campamento desde fuera, para evitar en la mayor cantidad posible las bajas. —Soltó un pesado suspiro y se sobó las sienes con ambas manos, intentando adivinar qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza cuando pensó en aquello. —No pensamos en la posibilidad de que se nos olvidara la localización de una de estas y, antes de poder decirte ya la habías pisado. Lamento que aquello haya ocurrido, en gran parte fue mi culpa.

Mu se quedó observándolo al tiempo que el otro se cubría el rostro intentando de esa forma reducir el dolor de cabeza.

—Aun así, algo bueno salió de aquello. —Acotó Afrodita pensativo. —Si no mal recuerdo Mu tenía algo en el estómago…

—Ajá. Un par de piedras en el estómago que no hacían sino hacer más lento el proceso de digestión. Quizá por esa razón comía muy poco. —Dijo aquello último dirigiéndose a Di-ta quien no hacía sino darle la razón.

Mu bufó al saber que aquello no sólo iba hacía aquel chico de cabellos color celeste, más bien también era una especie de indirecta que iba en su dirección. Odiaba que hiciesen eso.

—Como sea, el punto es que ya has despertado, —le sonrió Afrodita al tiempo que sacaba un par de segundos la cabeza de la tienda, para después, sostener entre sus manos una charola que contenía un plato con un contenido espeso y gangoso. — y volviendo al tema anterior, necesitas comer algo.

Mu se lamentó internamente aquello, a pesar de que, por primera vez desde que había sido capturado… sentía a sus tripas rugir por comida.

—De acuerdo. —Intentó que sonara murmurante, a pesar de que aquel gesto era vano.

Afrodita sonrió y dejó la charola entre sus piernas para que de esa forma comiera el contenido alimenticio de estas. De una forma u otra, acercó el platón a su boca y sorbió un poco.

A pesar de su vomitiva apariencia, en realidad sabía delicioso y encantadoramente dulce. Una especie de papilla que contenía el sabor dulce de la fresa y las moras, conjuntándose con la zanahoria y un poco de trigo —que, era lo que Mu sospechaba como el ingrediente principal de la mescla—. A pesar de la variopinta mescla, era delicioso el resultado y sabía que lo habrían preparado pensando que era nutritivo.

—Fue hecho por el mejor cocinero del campamento. —Dijo Di-ta sin que el menor de ahí tuviese la necesidad de preguntarlo, —su nombre es DeathMask o-algo-así. —Murmuró pensativo.

Saga asintió a su afirmación dejándole en claro a Mu que el otro no jugaba.

—Eso es cierto. No hay mejor gastrónomo que él, siempre sabe equilibrar la nutrición con el buen sabor en la comida. Es por eso que le designo la mayor parte del tiempo el cocinar para el campamento.

Apenas y los oídos de Mu habían captado las ondas sonoras producidas por las voces de los otros dos en la habitación. Puesto que la mayor parte de su atención se encontraba en lo apetitoso que resultaba aquella comida, después de tanto tiempo sin apetito el sentir que el estómago rogase por comida le hacía darse cuenta de lo desnutrido que pudo haberse puesto.

—Gracias por la comida. —Dijo dejando el plato de lado y esperando un momento para observar a Saga y sonreírle con gratitud. Un gesto que tenía un significado más profundo, el cual Afrodita no logró identificar pero que Saga entendió perfectamente.

Aquellos ojos destellaban de felicidad como no lo habían hecho en hace ya varias semanas. Aquella chispa que Di-ta no les había visto desde que se separaran de Albafica.

Por supuesto, desde el momento en el que ambos se habían separado del escuadrón que dirigía Fica; un solo en insignificante momento había bastado para volverlos prisioneros. No había faltado nada más que eso. Un mísero y casi inexistente lapso de tiempo de cinco minutos.

A pesar de todo, ahora no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de haber sido secuestrado. Si bien, la idea de ser tratado como "prisionero" en un principio no le pareció atrayente, cuando se acostumbró a ese lugar se dio cuenta que aquello era solamente un mero título sin valor. Ya que lo trataban como igual, inclusive había socializado con algunos integrantes del pelotón y se había dado cuenta de que ellos no eran sus captores.

Tampoco quería decir que no extrañara a su madre, o a sus hermanitas. Pero no podía decir que en aquellas casi cuatro semanas había pensado mucho en ellas. Ni decir de recordar la existencia de Albafica en aquella última semana. Al menos hasta que Mu se lo había recordado con su incesante llanto y sus murmullos pidiendo su perdón.

Ahora, el _hace tres días_ le parecía muy lejano en incierto. Como si, en vez de haber pasado tres días hubiese pasado un mes o, mínimo una estación.

Y, a pesar de no entender el significado tras la mirada que su hermano se dirigía con Saga, y la enorme complicidad que existía en esta que compartía con el mayor.

No, es cierto. No lo entendía. Sólo tenía pruebas visuales infundadas de sus propias cavilaciones y, bueno, el simple hecho de haberlos visto en el lago no tenía un significado realmente al que él había pensado en un momento.

Pensó que era despecho el de Mu el acto en el lago. No dudo de la posibilidad de que el menor actuase así después de lo que había hecho el otro día. Pero, ahora, viendo cómo el menor se perdía en los ojos zafiro del comandante Archí, supo que podría ser cualquier cosa menos su primer pensamiento.

Tampoco podría decir que existía un lazo irrompible entre ellos, puesto que sólo llevaban casi una semana de conocerse y aquello no era suficiente como para tener algo más que un respeto mutuo. Pero tampoco negaba que había algo entre ellos dos que le hacían pensar en que, ahora, su hermanito se encontraba a salvo.

—Con su permiso. —Dijo por fin rompiendo el silencio entre Mu y Saga, generando un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del menor y provocando la atención del mayor en su persona. —Debo ir a pedir el alimento para el comandante y para mí.

Sin mediar otra palabra o darle tiempo a Mu de replicar algo más, se alejó de ese lugar para dejar unos momentos a solas entre el menor y Saga.

El menor quiso desviar la mirada. Hace un par de minutos, el perderse en los azules del mayor parecía una buena idea. Sin embargo, ahora que Di-ta se encontraba fuera de la tienda la posibilidad de quedarse a solas con el mayor, en aquel estado le parecía poco encantadora.

—Ahora que comí un poco, me gustaría descansar. —Anunció volteándose un poco, sintiendo como de inmediato su cuerpo y la herida en su abdomen lo resentían. Aquello lo exteriorizó con un quejido.

Saga notó aquello e hizo lo que pudo para voltear su cuerpo y que quedase boca-arriba.

—La mejor forma en la que puedes descansar es así. Si apoyas demasiado tu cuerpo de un lado es probable que los puntos se te abran.

—Ya lo noté. —Soltó un bufido. —Por cierto, —agregó. —no sabía que en verdad supieses de medicina.

—En Esparta te enseñan de todo. —Aseguró.

—Ya veo. —Mencionó para, finalmente, caer presa del sueño.


	11. Eternidad y Thanatos a su lado

_**Capítulo 11 y último, ¡disfrutad! Me falta el epílogo.**_

* * *

 _ **11\. Eternidad y Thanatos a su lado.**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la luz se filtraba a través de los párpados de Mu y un calor gentil vino con aquella iluminación. De forma inconsciente sonrió y emitió un sonidito de plenitud. Con un poco de esfuerzo —emitido por su subconsciente— sus extremidades comenzaban a despertar.

Y cuando cuatro de sus cinco sentidos estuvieron el pleno funcionamiento, sintió una presencia a su lado. Momentáneamente, pensó que sería nuevamente el gemelo Archí menor, por lo que la idea de continuar durmiendo no parecía tan mala después de todo.

Su cuerpo reaccionó contrariamente a sus deseos y abrió los ojos, uno por uno. Giró su rostro y observó la serenidad en la expresión facial de Saga… ¿Saga? Sí, era él.

Inmediatamente, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono bermellón casi pareciendo carmesí. ¿Por qué de repente se sonrojaba con el mayor si la última vez que había estado durmiendo le había pedido que estuviera en la misma cama? ¿Por qué?

¡Vamos! Aquello era ridículo. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y volvió a cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir. Lastimosamente, saber de la presencia a su lado poco le ayudaba a relajarse.

Intentó incitarse al sueño con la excusa de su herida en el costado, sin embargo, poco ayudó aquello —o mejor dicho, no era nada comparado con el hecho de tener a alguien que sabías se moría por comerte— a hacerle conciliar el sueño.

Recostarse de lado no era buena idea considerando su herida, y tampoco lo era el hecho de que sentía a su estómago rogar por comida. Oh, vaya reluctancia de la vida.

Por lo que, la única cosa que podía hacer, era, despertar al mayor y hacerle saber que… ¡no! Era un adulto ahora, ¿no? ¿Acaso no hace tres días había sido su décimo-octavo cumpleaños?

Pero… no sabía nada de gastronomía y menos sabía mucho sobre hierbas, plantas y hongos así como moras, por lo que había pocas que conocía y las que no, desconfiaba de ellas.

Ahora, la posibilidad de despertar al mayor era más tentadora. Pero, por más hambre que tuviera, no lo haría. Su orgullo como un recién-adulto se lo impedían.

Unos cuantos minutos de pelea interna, el mayor abrió los ojos y observó movimiento en el cuerpo de Mu, por lo que, confundido, movió una de sus palmas frente al rostro del menor. Éste no tardó en reaccionar, y se volteó a mirarle confundido (sólo el rostro, debido a que aún cabía la posibilidad de que las puntadas se le abrieran.)

Las mejillas color rojo de Mu brillaban con la luz del astro Rey.

—Hola. —Dijo incómodo. Desvió la vista a ningún lugar y pensó que, de momento, la mejor opción que tenía era que el mayor no viera el sonrojo generalizado que cubría sus mejillas.

Saga le observó durante un par de segundos confundido, sin embargo, se encogió de hombros internamente.

—Buen día. —Saludó. Se levantó con ayuda de sus codos y se quedó quieto un par de minutos antes de levantarse de la cama. Mu lo observó con cierta envidia, él si podía levantarse mientras que él apenas y podía mover la cabeza.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar para que pueda salirme de la cama? —Preguntó. Saga le miró durante un par de minutos antes de responderle lo más acertadamente posible.

—Unas tres horas más. —Acotó. —De mientras, puedes seguir durmiendo si gustas.

—No tengo sueño, tengo hambre. —Frunció los labios en un gesto infantil. A Saga le enterneció aquello pero al mismo tiempo le dieron ganas de soltar una risita.

—Eres adorable. —Mencionó acercándose a la puerta. —Volveré en un par de minutos, traeré algo para que comas.

En el tiempo mencionado por el otro, Mu se lo pasaría observando los alrededores de la carpa, viendo si algo podía ayudarle a levantarse. Porque sabía que, a pesar de ser sólo tres horas, en una cama la vida era mucho más lenta, a menos que estuvieses dormido.

Pero no tenía sueño, ahí se encontraba el problema.

Cuando el mayor volvió, en sus manos tenía aquella extraña papilla que le habían dado el día anterior. Ya conociendo el sabor que ésta tenía, no dudo en comérselo de sorbo en sorbo. Algo delicioso se tenía que degustar, después de todo.

—Gracias por la comida. —Dijo al tiempo que le entregaba el plato vacío a Saga quien asintió y lo dejó a un lado.

— ¿Necesitas algo más? —Preguntó. El de cabellos color lila lo pensó un par de minutos antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No, gracias. Veré si puedo descansar. —Saga asintió y lo dejó solo en la habitación para que tuviera espacio para dormir.

—

Se recargó en uno de los postes que había en la tienda. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y de éste soltó un exhalo cansino.

—No me gustaría ser grosero pero, ¿para qué exactamente me necesitas? —Frunció sus labios y se quitó uno de los mechones celestes del rostro con un resoplido.

DeathMask se giró para verle, dejando la comida que antes preparaba. Se quedó observando al otro y pensó en una respuesta clara y exacta que saciara su curiosidad.

—El comandante Archí me dijo que podía utilizar o pedirle a los prisioneros que me ayudasen con la comida debido al trabajo que es. Y bueno, tus manos parecían perfectas para la labor.

Afrodita observó instintivamente sus manos con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Qué tienen mis manos de especial?

—Son suaves y delicadas. —Se encogió de hombros. Continuó amasando.

— ¿Y qué con eso? —Inquirió aún más confundido. Probablemente enojándose un poco.

—Son lindas. —Afrodita rodó los ojos frente a aquel último comentario.

— ¿Sólo por eso? ¿Porque mis manos son bonitas? Me siento indignado. —Soltó un bufido.

DeathMask soltó una risotada.

—No es por eso. Simplemente me es curioso que, con todo lo que ha pasado tengas las manos tan suaves.

—No son suaves. —Acotó fulminándole con la mirada.

—Bueno, son lindas.

—No lo son.

— ¿Y afeminadas?

—Atrévete a decirlo.

DeathMask soltó un suspiro. Afrodita observó las manos del italiano.

Sus dedos eran callosos y tenían varias heridas y quemaduras por los cuchillos y los fogones que utilizaba a la hora de cocinar o inclusive en el campo de batalla.

Contrariamente a las suyas. Si bien, estas eran pálidas y no tenían cicatrices, no eran suaves. Y él nunca admitiría que eran bonitas.

Porque no lo eran. Sus manos eran extremadamente pálidas, y la porcelana no era su tono favorito de piel.

Pero las manos de DeathMask si se veían bonitas. Estaban bronceadas y se notaban fuertes. Al menos desde su punto de vista.

— ¿Y qué hay de tu rostro?

Afrodita volvió a la realidad con aquella pregunta.

— ¿Qué tiene que haber con mi rostro? —Frunció la nariz. Se mordió un labio y ladeó ligeramente el rostro, realmente intrigado por la pregunta que le dirigía.

—Tienes el rostro más afeminado que he visto en toda mi vida. —Afrodita le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—No lo tengo. —DeathMask le dirigió una mirada despectiva que le hizo dudar de su respuesta. ¿No lo tenía? Debería discutirlo con alguien más para hacer válidas las palabras del italiano.

—Dije, "El más." No quería decir que pareciese el de una mujer. —Afrodita rodó los ojos, de cualquier forma, le estaba diciendo _afeminado_ , fuese o no de una forma directa.

—Repetiré mi pregunta, DeathMask, ¿para qué me necesitas aquí en la cocina? —La sonrisa de DeathMask no hizo sino ensancharse.

—Cocino mejor si tengo alguien con quien conversar. Me mantiene de buen humor y, por lo tanto, hace que la comida me quede mejor. —Afrodita, volvió a rodar los ojos. Muy para su pesar, no pudo evitar soltar una risita, risita que el italiano pudo escuchar.

—

Shaka abrió uno de sus ojos por mera curiosidad, al sentir a alguien llegar a la estancia en la que se encontraba meditando. Bufó para sus adentros al saber inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

— ¿Para que necesitas meditar si ya no estás en tu país de origen? —Cuestionó el forastero. Sus cabellos color turquesa y su morena piel se veían un poco terroríficas bajo la luz meditabunda que producía la vela que había frente a él. ¡Maldición! ¿Es que acaso no podía meditar en paz sin que viniese aquel idiota a molestarle?

—Milo. Vaya, que… sorpresa. —Increpó, buscando las palabras para demostrar su incordia pero sin ser grosero con el nuevo en la tienda. —Pensé que te encontrarías alrededor de… ¿quién era?

— ¿Camus? —Shaka asintió. —Estaba hace rato pero dijo que tenía una conferencia con el comandante por lo que estoy revoloteando de un lado para otro por el campamento. Pensé que por aquí podría estar Afrodita pero parece no ser así. —Frunció el entrecejo, dándose cuenta de que hablar con el jefe utilizado como excusa era en realidad un muy sutil pedido para alejarse de él. Al menos, después de haberlo dicho en voz alta lo era.

—Sí, según tengo entendido el cocinero pidió a Afrodita porque necesitaba un par de manos extra, no me extraña que le haya escogido a él siendo un excelente conocedor de la flora alrededor de aquí y, por consiguiente, de las especias que los prisioneros comunes no identificamos.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No te digas a ti mismo un prisionero, porque no lo son. —Cruzó los brazos en un gesto infantil, Shaka rodó los ojos.

—De cualquier forma, me gustaría estar solo. —Dijo intentando ser directo, fallando miserablemente por supuesto.

—

Se removió en su cama, soltó un suspiro cansino al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

Sus hebras lilas se encontraban atadas en una coleta —que, no recordaba haberse hecho— por lo que no hicieron acto de aparición cuando intentó levantarse un poco de la cama.

No había nadie más que él en la habitación. Había fingido dormir un rato hasta que se hubo asegurado de que el comandante ya no se encontraba en la habitación, puesto, que tenía la fiel idea de que tres días de inconsciencia habían sido suficiente descanso como para dormir toda la mañana o al menos hasta la hora del desayuno.

La herida en su costado le recordó a Fica. Eso le llenó de dolor, el sólo pensar en el mayor le llenaba de una sensación de pérdida horrible.

¿Qué acaso no le había olvidado ya? ¿No lo había hecho? Y en aquel tipo de situaciones, en las que se encontraba solo, es cuando se volvía a llenar la cabeza de preguntas. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él? ¿Por qué no otra persona? ¿Por qué le había correspondido? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir él? Nuevamente pero en diferente término, ¿por qué no otra persona?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, lágrimas salían de sus ojos, diez años… ¡diez-malditos-años! ¡Diez años que pasó con él! ¡Pensó que sería para siempre lo que los unía!

Se lanzó a la almohada, quien le tendía los brazos abiertos y, al mismo tiempo, ahogaba sus sollozos. Le agradecería después, pero, primero, necesitaba desahogarse un poco.

Varias cosas que habían pasado ambos, ¿por qué su padre tuvo que morir? Suponiendo que todo iniciase con la muerte de su padre. De no haber sido por eso, su madre no se hubiera visto obligada a buscarle un reemplazo y de no haber sido así, él no hubiese conocido a sus primos, Fica y Di-ta.

¿Por qué la muerte le perseguía? ¿Por qué no moría ya? ¿Acaso Thanatos le tenía repulsión y por eso le hacía sufrir hasta el punto de que desease la muerte, y no ofrecérsela? ¿Qué tenía la muerte en su contra? ¡¿Pero qué cosas decía?! Si no le hubiese conocido, no habría tenido aquella oportunidad de conocer aquel sentimiento. ¿Por qué preferir no haber sentido nada sólo por el miedo a sufrir? ¿Acaso el amor no valía la pena un poco de dolor? ¿Acaso no existía un dicho que decía, _Es mejor haber amado a nunca haber sentido nada_? ¿No existía?

Para su suerte, nadie entró en la habitación durante un buen rato. Por lo que tuvo tiempo de calmarse un poco. ¿Cómo fingir ser fuerte, cuando ya se encontraba destruido por dentro? Se sentó en la cama, y como había hecho durante varias noches en aquel campamento, se quedó viendo a la nada al mismo tiempo en el que pegaba sus rodillas a su pecho.

Se suponía que ya se había sobrepuesto de la muerte de Fica, entonces, ¿por qué le dolía tanto el sólo pensar en nombrarle? ¿Por qué lágrimas no paraban de bajar de su rostro? ¿Por qué sollozos no paraban de salir de su garganta? ¿Por qué aquella sensación opresora no salía de su pecho?

¡Demonios! Ya habían pasado cinco días de su muerte, ¿cómo pudo el tiempo pasar tan rápido? ¿Cómo es que ahora no podía recordar a ciencia cierta el sonido de su voz? ¿Cómo es que no podía recordar el brillo que había en su mirada cuando le veía a él? ¿Por qué comenzaba a olvidarlo?

—Duele… —susurró. Cerró los ojos, intentando con aquello aminorar la sensación de pérdida que sentía—. Saga…

 _¿Por qué no estás aquí?_

—

Sin ponerle demasiada atención, asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿está de acuerdo en que ya partamos a Atenas? —Preguntó Camus.

Saga, le observó durante unos minutos y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le había preguntado, asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto. —Sin más, se retiró de ahí al tiempo que caminaba hacia la cocina. Dentro, se encontró con Afrodita en un extremo y a DeathMask en el otro.

Arqueó una ceja, ¿qué hacía el 'Hermano' de Mu ahí?

—Comandante. —Saludó el italiano asintiendo con la cabeza. Saga le regresó el gesto. El cocinero le señaló tres bandejas con desayuno cuantioso—. Para usted, su hermano y el otro chico. —Lo último lo dijo porque no recordaba el nombre de Mu.

—Gracias DeathMask, con tu permiso me retiro. Afrodita. —Acotó al tiempo que hacía también una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza para despedirse del otro chico.

Caminó con las tres bandejas en las manos, no eran tan pesadas ni tan grandes como para tener que sostenerlas entre el número de personas equivalentes al número de porciones, lo cual agradecía en cierta forma.

Minutos después, entró en su tienda y se encontró con Mu intentando levantarse de la cama. Actuó de inmediato acercándose al otro.

—Ni siquiera intentes levantarte. —Saludó. El otro levantó la cabeza para verle y Saga, de nuevo pudo ver el dolor reflejado en su mirada. Con la voz más suave, preguntó—: ¿Estás bien?

Mu asintió con la cabeza.

—Duele un poco la herida, es todo. —Desvió la vista a la cama del Archí menor, extrañándose al ver que en ésta se encontraba el propietario, dormitando.

Saga quiso dejar el asunto por lo que dejó una bandeja en las piernas de Mu y la suya la dejó a un lado de él. Con la bandeja sobrante, se acercó a su hermano y le levantó.

—Ya no es hora de dormir, inútil. —Fue el, hermosamente saludo que le dio al mismo tiempo que el otro gruñía algo. Saga negó con la cabeza—. Bien. ¿Alguna otra cosa que quiera, Su Majestad?

—Me gustaría un par de huevos revueltos y un poco de crema de avellanas cubriendo una dona. —Tuvo el descaro de contestar su gemelo. ¿Qué clase de relación sana existía entre ellos dos? Fue la duda que acaparó la mente de Mu al verles interactuar.

—Lo lamento Alteza, pero sólo puede comer lo que el cocinero prepare. —Al tiempo que le quitaba las sábanas de la cara, dejando al descubierto la sensibilidad que tenían la mirada de Kanon a la luz por el hecho de apenas levantarse.

—Es una lástima. —Se lamentó el menor al tiempo que tomaba la bandeja que el comandante le entregaba.

Mu parpadeó un par de veces. Pensó en la posibilidad de tener un hermano. Sentía a Di-ta como uno propio, sin embargo siempre quiso tener uno. Por esa misma razón le había enseñado a Di-ta y le pedía que le dijese 'Ge' a que le dijese 'ji-Ge' ya que eso le hacía sentir el tener más un hermano.

Pero aun así, no era lo mismo. Él le entendía mejor de lo que lo haría un verdadero hermano, a pesar de sólo conocerle durante diez años, y no haber vivido nada de su infancia temprana. Pero no era la misma sensación.

Observó a su plato, y comenzó a comer un poco de la carne cuantiosa que había en su porción. Nunca había sido un gran fan de ese tipo de comida, sin embargo sabía lo mucho que la necesitaba en aquellos momentos por lo que, simplemente se llevó toda la comida a la boca y no replicó nada.

—Gracias por la comida. —Dijo al finalizar su porción. Saga por fin se dio cuenta de su presencia y se asombró que el menor se hubiese terminado su plato.

Asintió torpemente y dejó a su hermano ser para comer él también. Si Mu se había terminado todo es porque la comida debió de ser exquisita.

Se sentó al lado de Mu, dejándole al menor todo el espacio de la cama para él mismo —a pesar de que no lo utilizaría en lo absoluto, su cuerpo era demasiado menudo— y se terminó el platillo casi con la misma rapidez que el otro.

Kanon salió de su cama y alegó que iría a _pasear por ahí_. Para Saga, aquello era de tan poca relevancia, como lo eran el peli lila hace poco. Sin embargo, tampoco se le pasaba por alto el hecho de que, desde siempre, su hermano había tenido aquella actitud sospechosa, que, sin embargo, terminaba siendo casi tan inocente como las intenciones de un niño al intentar coger una flor y oler su esencia.

No podía decir lo mismo de él. La mayoría de sus acciones siempre venían con un doble propósito y, nuevamente, la mayoría de ellos, nunca con el doble sentido en la dirección equivocada. ¡Vaya! ¡Él sí que no tenía remedio!

Mu le observó extrañado durante algunos segundos, al menos lo que le habían parecido segundos. Y, antes de que Saga pudiese hacer algo, removió las sábanas e intentó pararse. Su destino no fue otro que el inevitable suelo.

— ¡Mu! —Exclamó yendo al apoyo del menor. Este, emitía un quejido pequeño, no por el golpe, sino por el hecho, de que la predicción del día anterior de Saga se había cumplido: _Uno de los puntos se le abrió_. Vaya que los dioses tenían que odiarle tanto como para que le pasara desgracia tras desgracia, ¿qué tanto podía llegar a odiar un Dios? ¿Será que Thanatos tenía antecedentes en su contra y, por eso, intentaba hacerlo sufrir al máximo?—. Demonios —susurró Saga al ver la sangre en el suelo, sintió una presencia entrar y, sin molestarse en girar la cabeza para ver quién era, exclamó— ¡Traiga rápido a la curandera!

—Tienes suerte que yo se la curandera. —Acotó arrodillándose al lado de Saga para, al instante, examinar la herida de Mu—. ¿Qué demonios intentó hacer?

Mu, a pesar del hecho de que era el herido, tuvo la actitud satírica suficiente como para responder.

—Levantarme. —Dato curioso, no había sentido tanto dolor como lo supuso cuando la herida se le abrió.

—Saga, tráeme las cosas de la tienda de enfermería, ¡rápido! —Ordenó la dama, todo su rostro una máscara de concentración. El comandante, sin ninguna oportunidad de replicarle nada (y sin sentirse con el derecho de hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, de cierta forma ella era su superior) asintió con la cabeza.

—Tranquila… no es como si me fuera a morir. —Intentó aligerar el ambiente que su caída había proporcionado, intentó reírse. Claro, que la seriedad en el rostro de la pelirroja no hizo mucho para ayudarle. Nope. En lo absoluto.

—Tienes el ánimo de decir aquellas palabras por el hecho de que no sabes la cantidad de sangre que has perdido en esta semana. Tampoco es como si nuestros vasos sanguíneos fuesen fuentes infinitas de glóbulos rojos que se regeneran con tan sólo desearlo. —Respondió de una forma, que a Mu le pareció demasiado dura. Siendo condescendiente, debería admitir que ni Saga era así de serio. Aunque, bueno, no llevaba demasiado tiempo de conocerle. ¿Qué podría decir del capitán que estuviese correcto?

En lo que ella presionaba la herida para evitar que saliera la sangre a montones — _Sólo es un punto lo que se rompió, están exagerando_. Pensó Mu, no tan seguro de si aquello era realidad, debido a las últimas palabras de la curandera.

Tenía razón, había perdido demasiada sangre en esa última semana como para creer que aquel momento era una nimiedad. Y eso, ni contar el hecho de que también se encontraba famélico y su desnutrición estaba casi tan equilibrada como lo debería de estar la guerra en aquellos momentos.

Saga llegó en menos de un minuto con todos los materiales que, Mu supuso, necesitarían, sólo para coserle aquel punto. ¡Vaya exagerados que eran los curanderos!

—No es tan grande la abertura como para tener que darle un sedante, —Dijo Marin sin mirar a Saga. Sin embargo, las palabras iban dirigidas hacía Saga, debido a que era el único que comprendería a qué demonios se referiría— por lo que habré de comenzar con las puntadas ya.

De repente, Mu se preguntó si dolería. A pesar de ya haberlo vivido, Afrodita le había dicho que estuvo sedado durante aquel lapsus de tiempo, por lo que no estaba cien por ciento seguro si debería pedir mínimo un aminorante de dolor.

Sintió algo frío contra su costado, y pensó que la mujer seguramente estaría tanteando el área. Echó un pequeño vistazo y se dio cuenta de que la aguja se encontraba atravesando su piel. ¿Cómo es que no le dolía? Se preguntaba, al tiempo que observaba con ojos como platos aquella escena.


	12. Epílogo: Visions of a Ghost Kingdom

_**¡Epílogo!**_

* * *

 _ **Epílogo. Visions of a Ghost Kingdom**_

* * *

Sus párpados se abrieron, lenta y perezosamente.

Un primer pensamiento de seguir durmiendo cruzó por su mente.

Un segundo pensamiento le indició el jugar un poco con su compañero.

Su instinto siguió al segundo pensamiento.

Con una mano juguetona, acarició el torso descubierto de Saga y comenzó a dibujar círculos en ella. Sus bíceps bien formados se sentían duros contra sus dedos suaves. Soltó una risita al darse cuenta de que le hacía cosquillas al mayor.

Aquel momento era perfecto. Pareciera que los tiempos de la guerra de Troya hubiesen sido sólo un sueño. Algo que nunca sucedió, y que nunca hubiesen imaginado que pasaría.

Algo imposible.

Se levantó de la cama. Observó su propia piel casi albina y, al encontrar chupetones no se sorprendió. De hecho, ya se esperaba encontrar los círculos morados en su piel al despertar, no debía de sorprenderlo encontrar.

Se ató el cabello en una coleta y tomó una toalla de las muchas que había en uno de los aparadores.

Una cosa buena que había después de terminar la guerra, es que ya no tenían que acampar en bosques. No es que la experiencia hubiese sido de su desagrado, sino que cuando había sido capturado sentía demasiado incómodas las camas. Obviamente, porque estaban ubicadas en el suelo.

Entró en el ostentoso baño. Las aguas estaban tan calientes que le incitaban a meterse y relajarse durante un buen rato. La decoración de motivos de color dorado era tan atrayente que cuando había visto aquel lugar por primera vez, no pudo quitar los ojos de ahí.

Ahora, sólo apreciaba la belleza del lugar, sin quedarse asombrado al grado de no poder decir palabra o no poder moverse a ningún otro lugar. Sonrió.

Se quitó la sábana —que sólo había tomado para cubrirse momentáneamente— y se sumergió en la enorme tina decorada.

Sus músculos se relajaron al instante en el que entraron en contacto con el agua. Lentamente, se fue sumergiendo en las aguas y perezoso, se movió por el enorme estanque. Se sumergió un par de segundos para después sacar la cabeza. Se pasó las manos por el cabello para apartárselo del rostro.

Se quedó unos minutos nadando y llegó Saga. Se sumergió y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba a su lado.

Le atacó con unos cuantos besos en el cuello. Los cuales, hicieron vibrar el cuerpo de Mu de placer.

Después, fue a su boca. Ahí, quiso ser directo y buscó a su lengua, jugueteó un par de minutos con ella y volvió al cuello del chino.

Mu, de forma instintiva, rodeó la cintura de Saga con sus piernas e hizo el mismo acto con sus manos en dirección a su cuello.

De inmediato, sintió como el mayor se pegaba más a su cuerpo, un área específica. Sonrió tímidamente.

Agradecía que Saga estuviera a su lado. De no ser por él, quién sabe que se habría hecho.

Ahora mismo, se encontraban desayunando en la cocina. Cuando estuvieron en el campamento, en una de las ocasiones, Mu le pidió a DeathMask que le enseñase a cocinar. Había tomado varios intentos, sin embargo, ahora era casi un maestro en el arte de la gastronomía.

Silencio cómodo, era una forma perfecta de describir la habitación. De repente, Mu recordó el día que era.

—Hace cuatro años que Fica murió. —Dijo aquello con una sonrisa melancólica. Saga escuchó aquello sorprendido. No pensó que el otro siguiera recordando la fecha de defunción de él.

—Mhmp —Asintió—. Y faltan dos días para tu cumpleaños —recordó.

—Veintidós años. —Se recordó, rio un poco— El tiempo parece volar, ¿no? Yo con veintidós años y tú con veintiséis.

—Ya lo creo. —Nada más dicho durante el desayuno. Ambos comiendo en tranquilidad.

Salieron a caminar. Aprovecharon el hecho de que había poco en la despensa como una excusa perfecta y decidieron tomar aíre.

En la plaza, Mu decidió correr un poco y Saga decidió perseguirlo. El de cabellos lilas se paró de abrupto y Saga se tropezó con él. Rodaron por el pasto y después rieron. Se quedaron viendo lo que pareció milenios. Se sonrieron. Miles de palabras transmitidas por aquella visualización.

Dolor y tristeza, fue una etapa en la relación de ambos, con Mu aun recordando a Fica y el dolor que le atravesaba cada vez que pensaba en él. Tenía comúnmente pesadillas en las que veía como al otro le atravesaba la flecha.

En el día podía pretender que ya no le dolía, pero la noche, cuando se juntaba con el subconsciente, no podía decir algo que no sentía. Los gritos desgarrados decían todo por él.

En aquellas ocasiones, Saga se despertaba y abrazaba posesivamente al otro, le dedicaba palabras dulces y hacía lo posible para que olvidara aquellos malos sueños.

Y es que se trataba de una herida provocada por una pérdida. ¿Cómo sería aquello fácil de curar? Si bien, la herida que había tenido provocada por la flecha en su costado, horas después de haber muerto Albafica, había sanado en cuestión de un par de semanas —sin contar la ocasión en la que se descosieron un par de puntos— pero, el horror psicológico que sufría Mu al recordar la muerte de Fica era más un autocastigo que un trauma.

Sí, se le podía llamar masoquismo. Pero, también se le podía llamar una pérdida irremplazable. En aquellos momentos, en la guerra, Saga no sabía qué hacer. Pero para su suerte, no tardaron tanto en terminar la guerra.

Al final, no llevaron a los prisioneros a Atenas y no tuvieron que pagar ningún castigo por el pecado cometido por París. Había sido una petición especial de Saga, cosa que ninguno de sus superiores negó.

Lo único bueno que salió de aquella guerra, es que conoció a Mu. Es lo único que agradecía de aquel conflicto bélico.

Ya que, al final, lo único que había quedado de la ciudad en la que Mu se había criado, sólo quedaba en su memoria. En sus recuerdos y en su pasado.

Ahora, Troya sólo eran los recuerdos de un reino fantasma.

* * *

 _¡Gracias a: **Ariassune, Alice Mukami,** **Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl, Tsuki girasol, Yumi Nero y a yum-chen-mo** por sus Favs & Follow y a **Alice Mukami** por el Review! ¡Nos leemos en la siguiente historia!_


End file.
